The Sacred Stone
by guardianM3
Summary: Queen Maeve has been banished but a new arrival comes to Kells bringing mystery and more dangers to the island.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban Entertainment and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Arrival

The clouds that swept across the sky formed new and different shapes before the young man's eyes. The wind caressed him as he stared up at the clouds determining if one was a dragon or a strange looking bird.

The young man who lay on the soft bed of grass with his hands behind his head was Prince Garrett of the country of Reged. He was also the Mystic Knight of Forest one out five Mystic Knights who were the protectors of Kells.

Whenever Garrett needed peace in his battle-filled life, he would find a comfortable spot on the grass, lie down and determine the shapes of the clouds that were high in the heavens. At least he would when he wasn't too busy training and was able to get away from the other Mystic Knights. Garrett needed this relaxing time, especially since he did not know when Temra would attack again.

It had only been two days since the last battle between Queen Maeve and the Mystic Knights. A powerful sorceress named Nemain had joined forces with the Mystic Knights to defeat Queen Maeve. As did the dark fairy Mider, who had come to discover that Maeve had gotten out of control and Lugad a half-demon that had discovered Maeve was going to double-cross him. Once Maeve had been banished from Kells forever, being sent away from the island on a boat, the Kells people had celebrated for several days and nights.

Garrett sighed knowing that this tranquility would not last much longer. A few minutes later that thought came to be true when he heard a small voice call his name. The voice belonged to Aideen, a small fairy from Tir Na Nog, the world of the little people. She may have been small but made up for it with her diligent work to help the Mystic Knights by being a spy and a messenger.

Her urgent voice spoke to him once again. "Garrett, Tyrune is attacking a village not too far from here."

Garrett quickly stood up and grabbed his sword and Twin Timber Axes.

"Hurry, Garrett, Rohan and the others need you!" She called in her most urgent voice as she flew toward the direction of the village as Garrett ran to keep up with her.

* * *

The people of the village were running from the destructive path of the three-headed dragon. Tyrune flew over the village, and swooped back as the middle head shot out a stream of purple fire.

A deep red fire soared at the purple fire. Rohan, the Mystic Knight of Fire stepped out into the clearing. He sent another stream of fire at the dark dragon. Tyrune blocked the attack with its purple flame. The other Mystic Knights not including Garrett came into the clearing using their weapons together to ward off Tyrune.

"Where is Pyre?" Ivar, the Mystic Knight of Water, asked his comrade.

"I called upon him, but he has not come yet," replied Rohan, sending out another blast of fire.

"Where is Garrett? He should have been here by now," Angus, the Mystic Knight of Earth, said.

"Well, Pyre and Garrett had better be here soon or they shall both have to deal with me," Deirdre, the Mystic Knight of Air, said fiercely using her Whirlwind Crossbow on the dragon.

The Knights encircled the rampaging dragon and when Rohan gave the signal, they each sent their attacks. It seemed as though the Knights were getting the upper hand but Tyrune's three heads decided that they each wanted to send fireballs down onto the Knights.

Deirdre jumped from one of the dragon's fireballs, but when the fireball hit the earth, the force knocked her down.

Before Deirdre could recover, Tyrune shot another ball of fire directly at her. Aideen and Garrett had arrived but he was too far away to reach Deirdre. Suddenly, he saw a cloaked figure run toward the princess.

The cloaked one shielded Deirdre from the blast with his own body. They were both thrown several feet away. Before Tyrune could attack again, Pyre sent a fireball at Tyrune.

The black dragon and the red dragon continued to fight. Tyrune's middle head tried to grab onto Pyre's tail, but Pyre just sent a fireball into that head's face.

"Go Pyre," Angus yelled sending encouragement to their dragon friend.

Pyre clawed at the black dragon and fired a stream of fire that went from one head all the way to the other. Tyrune having been defeated flew back towards Temra. Pyre flew back toward his cave.

Rohan and Garrett ran to the fallen princess. Deirdre was sitting upright when they reached her and when the two men tried to help her she waved them away and pointed at the unconscious cloaked figure a few feet away.

"He saved my life. I am not in need of any help," She said as she stood up, brushed herself off and crossed her arms giving the boys an angry and independent look.

Ivar and Angus carefully approached the unconscious figure. Ivar bent over the cloaked one and turned the person over onto his back. Ivar could not see the person's face because the hood covered all of the person's features.

Angus kneeled down next to Ivar. "What's taking ye so long? I'll see who it is," Angus said as he pushed the hood back just to the brim of the forehead because he had become startled at what he had discovered. "It's a girl," Angus exclaimed with a stunned look on his face.

The other Mystic Knights came to Ivar and Angus. They encircled the girl, and looked at her lightly tanned face with smooth skin, full red lips and a perfect nose. Angus pushed the hood further back to reveal silver hair that shone like the moonlight.

"We had better take her to the castle so Cathbad can see if she will be all right," Deirdre said.

Ivar picked the strange girl up and headed toward the castle. The other Mystic Knights followed. They were curious about this mysterious girl and couldn't wait to find out just who she was and where she had come from.

* * *

guardianM3: This is my first Mystic Knights fan fiction so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I began this story not too long after the show ended, but I haven't worked on it since, so it has been a long, long time. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2: Macha

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Macha

The Mystic Knights were standing outside the closed door to the room where Cathbad was checking over the girl that had saved Deirdre. The only Knight who wasn't there was Rohan who had gone to tell King Conchobar what had occurred.

"What is taking him so long?" Deirdre asked impatiently as she paced in front of the door, feeling guilty that the girl had risked her life to save her.

"It won't be much longer Deirdre," Ivar said reassuringly as he placed a comforting hand on the princess' shoulder when she had stopped her pacing. He knew the reason why she was impatient. Deirdre smiled gratefully at Ivar, but that didn't mean that her guilt had lessened.

The door opened and a voice belonging to Cathbad told them that they could enter the room. The Knights rushed into the room and they stood around the bed where the girl lay, still unconscious.

"She's a nice looking gal. When she wakes up, I'm going to ask her if she wants a tour of Kells," Angus said giving a large grin. His friends just shook their heads and waited for Cathbad to tell them about the stranger's condition.

The ancient druid was silent for several minutes. He turned his head to face the impatient knights, except for Ivar who always had wonderful patience. "Well? Will she be all right?" Deirdre asked her eyes focused intently onto the druid.

Cathbad nodded his head. "She has some bruises and cuts. She also has a rather large bump on her head, but she will be just fine. She will be sore though, but I have medicines to help with all of her aches."

"When will she awaken, Cathbad?" Garrett asked as his eyes swept over the girl with the strange silver hair.

Cathbad frowned as he studied the girl before him. "I do not know, Garrett, we shall have to be patient until she awakens."

Just then, King Conchobar came into the room with Rohan right behind him. King Conchobar looked at the girl and then at the druid. "How is she, Cathbad?" The King asked his tone reflecting his concern for the girl.

Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and sat up her green eyes looked from one person to the next.

"You are safe here," Deirdre said softly. The girl studied Deirdre with her intense eyes.

"Where am I?" The girl asked looking at them suspiciously but there was no fear reflecting in her eyes. Angus thought her voice was as sweet as red clover.

"You are in Kells castle. You were brought here because you had been injured," Cathbad answered his voice calm and comforting.

"Who are all of you?"

"I am Conchobar, the King of Kells. This is my advisor and druid, Cathbad. This is my daughter Princess Deirdre and these men are, Prince Ivar, Prince Garrett, Rohan and Angus." As he spoke each name, the respective person either nodded their head or gave the girl a small bow.

There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke. "I am known as Macha."

* * *

Conchobar, Cathbad, the Mystic Knights and Macha were all in the throne room. Macha had jumped out of the bed, even though everyone had protested, she told them that she was all right. She suggested that they should go to a room that wasn't so small. Somewhat reluctantly, they agreed and had brought the girl into the throne room.

"Macha, why are you here in Kells?" King Conchobar asked from his seat on the throne.

"I have come here because of a prophecy that a great evil shall spread darkness from this island to the lands beyond," Macha replied as she stood before the King. The Mystic Knights were standing off to Macha's left side and Cathbad was standing next to the throne.

"That darkness must be Nemain," Rohan said with fire in his voice.

"Who is this Nemain?" Macha asked looking intently at Rohan.

"Nemain is an evil sorceress who now controls Temra," Angus said before Rohan could speak.

Macha nodded her head and was silent for a few moments as she thought. "I shall aid you in fighting Nemain," Macha said firmly.

"Macha, that is honorable of you, but we do not wish to bring you into this," Deirdre replied shaking her head.

Macha looked intently at all of them. "It is my destiny that I do so. I fight those who wish to harm others and those who use dark magic. I can not allow Nemain to spread her evil."

"Indeed, Macha, Nemain must be stopped so peace can come to Kells," King Conchobar said. "I accept your help, Macha. I welcome you to Kells."

Macha bowed deeply to the King. "I am honored to assist you and Kells, your Majesty."

"Deirdre, would you please show Macha around the castle? She may stay in the room that she was in before," Conchobar said and waved his hand signaling that they could go.

"Of course, father. Come along Macha," Deirdre said as she walked to the door.

"I'll go with ye," Angus said as he rushed toward the door and then pivoted on his right foot to look at the king. "Is that all right, your Majesty?" Conchobar nodded his head in consent. Angus' face lighted up and followed the two women out the door.

"Now, what are your thoughts on our guest?" Conchobar asked the druid and the remaining knights.

"She seems wise and kind," Ivar said remembering her eyes were bright with intelligence and curiosity.

"She's hiding something," Rohan said quickly and shook his head. "I have no idea how I know it, but I believe that she is." Garrett silently agreed with Rohan but decided to keep his thoughts to himself, for now.

"Cathbad, did the girl speak any lies?" Conchobar asked as he turned his head to look at his advisor.

Cathbad shook his head. "No, your Majesty, every word she spoke was truth."

Conchobar noticed his druid's hesitation. "What is it, Cathbad?"

"Earlier today, I had a vision. The vision was foggy but I was able to get a sense from it. A power is stirring in Kells, what I do not know, but whatever the source may be, it is very powerful and ancient." Cathbad chose his words carefully and just above a whisper, as though his words may bring this power forth.

"Do you believe this girl, Macha, has something to do with this power?" Conchobar asked Cathbad.

Cathbad frowned as he shook his head. "I am not certain, but we must be wary. This power may be a source of good or of evil."

"Very well." Conchobar turned his head to look at the Mystic Knights. "I want at least one Mystic Knight to be around Macha at all times. I hope that she is good, but we can not be certain because Nemain enjoys playing tricks."

Garrett, Ivar and Rohan bowed to the king and left the throne room. Conchobar turned to Cathbad. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me, Cathbad?" Conchobar asked.

Cathbad stroked his beard and then turned his wise eyes to Conchobar. "I must search through my scrolls and I hope to discover the source of that power. If I do not find the answer, then one of the Mystic Knights must be sent to Tir Na Nog."

Conchobar nodded his head. "Very well, Cathbad." Cathbad bowed and left to head to his chambers. Conchobar sat on his throne, his right hand rubbing his chin as he thought about everything that had occurred that day. He was worried for Kells and for the Mystic Knights, for if Nemain discovered this power and learned to use it, then Kells would cease to exist. Yet, the wise king knew there was always hope as long as one brave person rose to fight for the side of good. There was always hope.

* * *

As Deirdre showed Macha the castle, she would point out the tapestries and would tell Macha about the history of the castle. Angus was silent but continued to study the silver haired girl as she asked Deirdre questions or told Deirdre what she thought about what she had seen.

Deirdre showed her to the kitchens and to the small library, one that was separate from Cathbad's room. Then Deirdre led Macha out into the courtyard where they met up with the other Mystic Knights.

Deirdre and Macha sat down next to each other and talked. Deirdre felt glad to have another female around to talk with. She enjoyed talking with Rohan and Ivar, but there were certain things only a woman could speak about with another woman.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Spy

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Spy

The Temra castle had not changed much since Maeve had been banished and Nemain had moved in. The castle was still dark with the lingering sense of evil. The silver chalice that Mider used to enter the mortal world remained on the table off to the side of the throne room. The changes that Nemain had brought upon the castle were more scrolls filled with ancient magic and history.

"So, a stranger rescued the princess from Tyrune's wrath?" Nemain asked the Temran soldier kneeling before her.

"Yes, my Queen," The soldier replied.

"How interesting," Nemain said and waved her arm signifying that the soldier should leave her. The soldier stood up and bowed to Nemain before he left the room.

Torc stepped out from the shadows. Once Queen Maeve had been banished, the general of the Temran soldiers had vowed to serve Nemain. Nemain didn't know what Torc's reasons for doing so were, but it didn't worry her. She suspected that the man wanted to get revenge on the Mystic Knights or that he wished for the destruction of Kells, but for an unknown reason. Even though the man had failed Maeve numerous times, he was a clever warrior and a leader and that is why Nemain decided to keep him around.

"Yes, Torc, do you have something to add?" Nemain asked as she fluttered her fingers in the air like a hummingbird's wings.

"Why do you think this stranger is interesting? This stranger will probably cause trouble for us…for Temra," Torc said.

"It is interesting because earlier today I sensed something powerful stir on the island. I wonder if it is this stranger," Nemain said and then cocked her head sideways slightly as she studied Torc. "Send a spy to discover who this stranger is and why he is here."

"As you wish, my Queen," Torc said as he bowed and then left the room to carry out Nemain's order.

Nemain stood and walked over to the table that held the silver chalice. "Mider, come forth, I wish to speak to you."

A dark energy erupted from the chalice and rose as a little dark haired person. "What do you want, sorceress? Have you called to discuss our deal?"

"Not now, Mider. What do you know about the tremor of magic that occurred earlier this day?" Nemain asked slightly impatient.

"Yes, strange wasn't it? I'm sure that fool of a king felt it too," Mider said with a sneer.

"Mider, I want you go to and seek some answers about that power."

Mider looked up at Nemain. "Very well, Nemain. But don't forget about our agreement!" Then he vanished in a flash of green light.

Nemain turned and headed toward her room full of ancient scrolls and began reading. She hoped to discover the source of that power and to harness it for her own dark purposes.

* * *

While Deirdre and Macha talked, the boys had decided to get in some practice since they didn't know when Temra would attack again.

Deirdre, Macha, Rohan and Angus watched as Garrett and Ivar fought each other. Ivar had blocked Garrett's swing on his left side. Then Garrett had tripped Ivar and knocked the quarterstaff from Ivar's hands. Garrett helped Ivar to his feet and they shook hands.

"Does anyone else wish to try?" Garrett asked with a smug tone looking toward his fellow Mystic Knights. Before Rohan could accept his offer, Macha had picked up the fighting staff and stood in front of Garrett.

"Maybe it is not a good idea. After all it would not be fair, since you are injured," Garrett said hoping that she wouldn't protest, but he wasn't always that lucky.

"Are you afraid that someone who is injured, especially a girl, is going to beat you?" Angus and Rohan snickered as Garrett frowned. "The only injuries I have Prince Garrett, are some mere bruises and cuts and neither of those affect my ability to wield a quarterstaff." Macha finished as she looked at Garrett with eyes that said she was not backing down.

"No. There is no honor when one fighter has disadvantage in a sparring match," Garrett said hoping that Macha would accept his words.

Macha raised her head a little higher as she stared down Garrett. "My teacher taught me that the only disadvantage a true warrior has is allowing fear and anger to take control. Besides this is just friendly sparring, not a battle." She came to stand before Garrett, one end of the quarterstaff sitting on the ground. "Shall we begin, Prince Garrett?"

Garrett reluctantly nodded his head. "Very well, Macha. Ivar, please tell us when to begin." Macha and Garrett stood in different stances ready to strike.

"Begin," Ivar said.

Garrett and Macha circled each other slowly. Garrett was the first to attack, swinging his quarterstaff like a sword but Macha blocked the blow with her own quarterstaff.

Macha kicked the center of the quarterstaff that Garrett held sideways in front of him, and the quarterstaff flew into the air. Macha jumped to grab the staff and then spun around, wielding the two quarterstaffs like swords. She placed the ends of two quarterstaffs on either side of Garret's neck. "Now, Prince Garrett, do you believe what I said earlier?" Macha asked her face expressionless but her eyes were bright.

"Yes," Garrett replied curtly, and when Macha had removed the quarterstaffs, he went to go sit next to Ivar.

"Who is next?" Macha asked as she scanned the sitting Knights. Angus rose and came forward. "I'm glad you have accepted my challenge, Angus," Macha said as she handed him one of the quarterstaffs. "Ivar, if you would please tell us when to begin?" Once Macha and Angus stood in their fighting positions Ivar told them to begin.

* * *

The spy had ridden to Kells quickly and had slipped into the castle without being detected. He wore the clothing of a Kells soldier. He stood with the Kells soldiers as they watched the stranger. The spy was surprised that the stranger was a girl. She fought with every member of the Mystic Knights and bested all of them, except for Rohan. Rohan had been able to disarm the silver haired girl right before she was about to disarm him.

The spy, as well as the Mystic Knights, was impressed and curious about the techniques that the girl used.

The spy listened and learned that the girl's name was Macha. The spy remained for a few hours and watched as the Mystic Knights were instructed by Macha about a few of her techniques that she had learned. The Mystic Knights learned quickly and paired off with each other, Angus was paired with Macha, as they practiced the techniques.

The spy decided that he had seen enough and he didn't want to wait around long enough for someone to discover that he didn't belong there. He left the castle without any trouble and headed back to Temra, practicing in his mind what he would say to Nemain.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review to give me suggestions, your thoughts, etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Quarrels

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Quarrels

The spy had returned to Temra castle without any trouble from the soldiers of Kells or any of the Mystic Knights. He went promptly to the throne room but Nemain wasn't there so the spy headed toward his queen's library, knowing full well that she wanted his report as soon as he had returned. He entered the room and bowed before Nemain who sat at a desk covered with over a dozen scrolls. Torc was standing off to the side, watching his spy and stayed to listen to the man's report.

"What did you discover about the stranger?" Nemain asked urgently.

"The stranger who had saved the Mystic Knight of Air is a girl by the name of Macha. It appears that the King of Kells has invited the girl to stay within the castle. Even though she had been injured, not severely though. She sparred with each of the Mystic Knights, and bested all of them, except the Mystic Knight of Fire," the spy said with respect but he returned to a monotone voice once he saw the look that Nemain had sent to him. "She also taught the Knights a few fighting techniques, ones that I have never seen before."

"Interesting. You may go," Nemain said as she waved her hand absentmindedly toward the door. The spy bowed to Nemain again and quickly left the room. Nemain sat in silence for several minutes, deep in her own thoughts in which she had forgotten Torc was in the room until he stepped out of the shadows and stood before her but he remained silent.

"Torc, I have been searching through these scrolls and written on one of the scrolls is a vague reference to a power that resides on this island, but I have been unable to determine its location or its purpose. Mider has yet to return." Nemain was quiet for a few moments as she thought of something that had occurred to her earlier. "This, Macha, appears just around the time that this power has awakened. I find that quite odd and perhaps she is connected to it?"

"I cannot believe this little girl is connected to this power that you speak of, my Queen," Torc said with disdain.

"Ah, my dear General, it is true that it may be a mere coincidence, but hardly unlikely. I want you to bring this girl to me."

"Yes, my Queen," Torc said as he bowed to Nemain barely able to restrain himself from disagreeing with his Queen. He left to carry out her order while Nemain stood from her desk and retrieved a scroll from a shelf behind her. As Nemain unrolled the scroll, a fiendish smile came to her lips.

* * *

Once Macha had finished teaching the Mystic Knights a few fighting techniques, they had gone their separate ways. Rohan and Angus headed to their hut in the village. Ivar stayed with Macha to discuss the techniques that she had taught them. Garrett followed Deirdre into the castle and caught up to her in a corridor when he was certain they were alone.

"Deirdre, I need to speak with you, alone," Garrett said urgently.

Deirdre stopped and turned around to face him. "What is it, Garrett?" Deirdre asked looking suspiciously at him. She was worried that he would bring up their betrothal once again.

Garrett looked over Deirdre's head down the hall and then he looked over his left shoulder to see if anyone was behind him. He turned his head and saw a door to his right. "Let us go in here, where we will not be overheard."

Deirdre held in a sigh and followed Garrett into a room that held a few chests, a cracked mirror, and a pile of broken pots, several torn baskets, and a ripped tapestry.

"What is it, Garrett?" Deirdre asked warningly as Garrett quietly shut the door.

"This girl, Macha, may be dangerous. I do not want you to be alone with her," Garrett ordered.

Deirdre's eyes blazed in fury, as she stood straighter and glared into Garret's eyes. "How dare you. Macha saved my life and she is my friend."

"I am your betrothed, Deirdre, I believe…" Garret began to say but he was quickly interrupted by a furious Deirdre who had anticipated what he was about to say.

"How dare you!" Deirdre exclaimed again as she stepped closer to Garrett and jabbed her finger into his chest. "We may be betrothed Garrett, but that does not give you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Deirdre, I do not wish for you to come to any harm. Even your father agrees that she may be hiding something," Garrett said sternly stepping back so Deirdre would stop poking him in the chest.

"That does not matter. Secrets are abundant as the leaves on the trees, but that does not mean that Macha will harm me or anyone else," Deirdre said fiercely as she rushed to the door and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Garrett sighed loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

.

* * *

Cathbad returned to the throne room. King Conchobar was standing before a window gazing out, but what Conchobar was seeing was a mystery to Cathbad.

"Your majesty?" Cathbad said to bring the king from his thoughts.

Conchobar turned to face the druid. "Ah. Yes, Cathbad, have you discovered anything about this power that you had sensed?" Conchobar asked hopefully that Cathbad would give him some good news.

"Alas, no, your majesty, I have not discovered even an indication of this power," Cathbad replied dejectedly.

Conchobar nodded his head. "It is quite all right Cathbad. We must send a couple of Mystic Knights to Tir Na Nog to seek answers. Duncan!"

A Kells soldier came into the room and bowed before King Conchobar. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Please find one of the Mystic Knights and bring him or her to me," King Conchobar ordered.

"As you command, my King." Duncan turned and left to find a Mystic Knight. It wasn't very long before Duncan had found Garrett coming out of a room with a scowl on his face.

"Your Highness, the King wishes to speak with you in the throne room," Duncan said.

Garrett just nodded his head and headed to the throne room. He arrived there promptly and saw not only Conchobar there, but Cathbad as well. "King Conchobar, you wish to see me?"

"I asked Duncan to search for a Mystic Knight and apparently you were first one he had found. Where are the other Mystic Knights?" King Conchobar asked Garrett.

"Deirdre is probably with Ivar and Macha. Angus and Rohan have gone to their village," Garrett replied.

"I wish for you to go to Tir Na Nog. Retrieve Rohan and Angus so they will take this journey with you. Ivar and Deirdre shall remain here to protect Kells if Temra decides to attack," Conchobar said to Garrett.

Garrett bowed to the king. "As you wish, King Conchobar." Garrett left the throne room and set off to find Rohan and Angus.

* * *

Angus and Rohan had headed to their village to rest. They had traveled from the castle in silence, each lost in their thoughts about the same subject.

"Angus, Macha is hiding something," Rohan said softly as he broke the silence.

Angus frowned and stopped in his tracks to face Rohan. "Rohan, Macha saved Deirdre's life." Angus' dark eyes stared intently into Rohan's blue eyes. "What gives ye the right to judge Macha? So, she may have a secret or two, but as I recall ye have one as well."

"Angus…" Rohan warned as he stopped and looked at his best friend.

"Perhaps we should tell the people of Kells about the parentage of their hero, Draganta. Ye see, everyone has secrets that he or she does not wish to share. Macha is a decent person and I don't remember ye refusing Macha when she taught us a few fighting techniques."

"By Dagda! This is completely different, Angus. You are becoming attached to this girl and I am worried that she may come to harm you," Rohan said firmly.

"This is madness, Rohan. You are the one who has placed your trust in a thief and a stranger from another land, but you cannot place a drop of trust in a girl who saved Deirdre's life! The girl you have cared for since you were ten years old!"

"Perhaps I shouldn't have placed my trust in a thief!" Rohan retorted angrily. Rohan instantly regretted the words he had spoken but Angus didn't reply as he turned away from him and the village as he headed back in the direction of the castle.

Garrett came up to Rohan. "What has caused Angus to be angry with you?" He asked as his gaze followed Angus' departure from the village.

"Macha," Rohan said the name with a hint of bitterness. He had become worried for his friend who had placed quite an interest in the strange girl.

"Indeed. I talked with Deirdre about her, but she defended Macha wholeheartedly and threatened that if I ever did so again that she would ensure that I would not be able to sit for quite some time," Garrett said as he turned his head to look at Rohan. "King Conchobar has ordered that we should go to Tir Na Nog and speak with King Fin Varra. He did ask for Angus to come with us, but it appears that he wishes to be alone."

Rohan nodded his head, turned and began to walk quickly in the direction of Tir Na Nog. Garrett took on more look at Angus before he went to walk alongside Rohan.

* * *

guardianM3: I know there wasn't much of the love triangle in this chapter, but I'm working on putting it in. Please review with thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, questions, etc.


	5. Chapter 5: Tir Na Nog

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Tir Na Nog

Garrett and Rohan stood within the stone circle and they each placed their hands over the red jewel of the center stone. They became a red mist as they entered the domain of Fin Varra, King of the Fairies.

"Ah, what have we here, two Mystic Knights who have come here to seek my wisdom once again?" King Fin Varra asked from his throne as his people left the room.

"Hello, your Majesty, we want to know about this power that has awakened," Rohan said looking at Fin Varra intently to judge the fairy king's response.

"Yes, yes. I knew that you would come and seek answers about what the Druid must have sensed. What every magical user has sensed," King Fin Varra said dismally.

"Is something troubling you, your Majesty?" Rohan asked with concern on his face and in his voice.

King Fin Varra shook his head as he leaned on his staff. "This power that is beginning to awaken is very dangerous in the wrong hands. You must seek the Scroll of Wisdom to discover the location of this power."

"Where is this scroll, sir?" Garrett asked as he leaned forward.

King Fin Varra cleared his throat and spoke these words:

_ "Within a carving of wolf and raven,_

_ There lies the Scroll of Wisdom._

_ Restore the fractured sight of one and all_

_ And find the power that rules all Kingdoms."_

"That's all you know? You do not know the location of the scroll?" Garrett asked with irritation in his voice.

"Yes, young and impatient one, that is all I know. The scroll is hidden and that riddle is the location of that scroll," Fin Varra replied with his piercing gaze that made Garrett feel as though he was five years old again.

"Thank you, King Fin Varra," Rohan said politely even though he had no idea what the strange riddle had meant and he was starting to become frustrated.

Rohan and Garrett returned to the stone circle. "That riddle is even more difficult than the one that he spoke when I had to retrieve my armor from the Banshee Woods," Garrett said as he looked around him rather gloomily.

Rohan placed a hand on Garret's shoulder. "Do not worry, Garrett, we shall solve this riddle and prevent that witch Nemain from getting that power. Come, let's us return to the castle so we may tell the others. Perhaps Cathbad knows the answer to the riddle."

"Very well, Rohan," Garrett said as he turned and walked out of the stone circle.

_ By Dagda, I hope we solve that riddle in time._ Rohan thought as caught up to Garrett as they headed to Kells castle.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Duncan said urgently as he entered the throne room and bowed to King Conchobar.

"Yes, Duncan, what is wrong?" King Conchobar asked as he stood up from his throne.

"A scout has arrived. Nemain has sent Temran soldiers to attack the castle," Duncan said quickly.

"Go and set up the defenses and send someone to find my daughter and Ivar, they will be needed," Conchobar said as he walked over to the entrance of the throne room.

"Yes, my king," Duncan said as he left the room to carry out Conchobar's orders.

Cathbad came to stand before King Conchobar. "Your Majesty, I regret that I did not foresee this. Nemain must have used her magic to block my sight. My apologies."

"Do not worry, Cathbad. I understand. Now, I must get ready," Conchobar said as he headed out the door.

* * *

Duncan searched through a quarter of the castle before he found Deirdre with Ivar and Macha in the library. "Princess, Temra soldiers are coming to attack the castle."

"Are the other Mystic Knights here, Duncan?" Deirdre asked as she followed the messenger out of the room, as did Ivar and Macha.

"No, Princess, only you and Ivar are here," Duncan replied, as he turned left and headed to alert some others of the impending attack.

Deirdre, Ivar and Macha turned right to head outside of the castle when a loud bang met their ears.

"What was that noise?" Deirdre asked as she ran to the door that led to the courtyard. She stepped out into the courtyard and saw that the door to the castle had been destroyed. "Temra has destroyed our gate!"

"I shall aid you in this battle, my friends," Macha vowed as Temran soldiers began to rush into the castle and Kells soldiers clashed with them in return.

"We appreciate your help, Macha. Come, we have to help the Kells soldiers," Deidre said as she ran down the steps with Ivar right behind her and he was followed by Macha.

As Macha made her way into the battle, she swung the quarterstaff and it connected with the man's stomach that sent the man flying into two other Temran soldiers knocking them down.

Deirdre used her Whirlwind Crossbow to knock down four Temran soldiers that were headed toward her father. She knocked a sword out of one Temran soldier by hitting his hand with her crossbow.

Ivar had deflected one soldier's sword with his Barbed Trident and then he tripped another soldier that was coming toward him on his right.

"Three giant monsters are headed this way!" A Kells soldier yelled from the observation post.

"It's time to call upon our armor, Ivar. Air above me!" Deirdre said as she raised her crossbow.

Ivar raised his trident. "Water around me!"

Macha climbed the steps to the battlements, knocking Temran soldiers down as she went to gaze out into the field. "There are three creatures: One of fire, one of water and one of stone," Macha yelled out as she kept two other Temran soldiers from entering the castle.

"We need Rohan, Garrett and Angus in this battle. Aideen!" Ivar called their fairy friend as he sent lightning toward four Temran soldiers.

"Yes, Prince Ivar," Aideen said as she fluttered around his head.

"Find the other Mystic Knights and bring them here. We need their help," Ivar said as he knocked a thrown spear aside with his trident.

"On my way," Aideen said as she flew up and headed into the realm of Kells to find the other Mystic Knights.

"Ivar, Deirdre, you two must get outside of the castle to hold off those creatures until the other Mystic Knights arrive," King Conchobar said as he fought Torc.

"Your Knights shall never defeat my Queen's creatures, Conchobar," Torc taunted as he swung his sword at Conchobar's right side.

Conchobar parried the blow. "The Mystic Knights shall always defeat Nemain's creatures because they have the strength to do so in their hearts."

"You and your Mystic Knights are fools. Temra shall win. Either this day or the next Kells will fall," Torc said with a sly grin as he brought his sword down aiming at Conchobar's skull.

Conchobar held off the attack and gazed into Torc's eyes. The king knew that Temra had something planned and he was worried.

Deirdre and Ivar ran through the opening that was once held the gate and headed toward the three creatures that were making their way steadily toward the castle.

"We need the others. These monsters are too powerful for the two of us!" Deirdre said as she sent another stream of wind at one of the monsters that just deflected the attack.

"Yes, I hope Aideen will reach them in time," Ivar replied as he jumped off to the side to avoid a ball of fire.

A beam of energy rammed into the fire creature that sent it crashing into the water creature. The water creature extinguished the flame creature. Rohan and Garrett had arrived to battle the creatures with their friends.

"It took you two long enough," Princess Deirdre scolded as she ran from a boulder that had been sent by the stone creature.

"We were headed here when Aideen ran into us. We came as quickly as we could, Princess," Rohan said as he stared a stream of fire toward the water creature.

The stone creature sent a boulder at Rohan that he was unable to avoid as he got knocked down.

"Hey! No one hurts my friends!" The ground shook and the stone creature that stumbled as it took a step. Another quake sent the creature falling and the creature broke as it hit the ground.

The water creature sent a torrent of water at Angus which he was able to move out of the way quickly enough. Rohan, who had been aided by Ivar and Garrett to get back onto his feet, sent a continuous stream of fire at the water creature that caused it to evaporate.

"That was odd. These creatures were not too difficult to defeat with all of us together. Perhaps Temra is up to something?" Ivar asked once all of the Mystic Knights stood in a circle.

"We had better head back to the castle," Rohan said and then turned to head into the castle. The sound of battle within the walls reached their ears and they increased their pace.

* * *

"What is that raven doing?" Macha asked as she left the battle and followed the bird into the interior of the castle. The raven flew quickly done the hall and turned right and then left. The raven stopped before a door and then transformed into Nemain.

"Ah, yes. Here it is. The key I need to find the scroll," Nemain said to herself, but loud enough for Macha to hear.

"Stop right there, witch!" Macha commanded as she was about to strike with her quarterstaff.

Nemain raised her right arm and a bolt of lightning was fired at Macha. Macha threw herself onto the ground and the bolt missed her by a mere inch.

"Foolish girl. Do you really believe you can fight me?"

"We have not been properly introduced. You must be Nemain," Macha said as she got up onto her feet.

"Yes, I am. You must be the girl known as Macha," Nemain replied with venom.

"Whatever you are up to Nemain, you shall not succeed in it," Macha said as she raised her quarterstaff horizontally before her.

Nemain laughed. "I shall get what I came for and you shall never again fight another battle."

Nemain raised both her hands palm out before her as dark energy began to gather in the center of her hands. When the dark energy became the size of her palm, she pushed the dark energy toward Macha.

Macha raised her right hand that held a silver amulet that began to glow with a white light and it absorbed the dark energy.

"Impossible! Where did you receive this power?"

"Enough, Nemain. I suggest you leave this castle and take your army with you."

"You dare to give orders to me, little girl, I think not," Nemain said as she raised her hands and began to speak an incantation.

"Very well, Nemain. If you shall not leave on your own accord than I shall have to do it for you," Macha said as she grabbed the amulet with her right hand. A stream of light that was so bright caused Nemain to stop her incantation and to shield her eyes.

Nemain turned into a raven and flew out the way she had come. The light faded and Macha placed the amulet underneath her shirt. She turned to head back to the battle and she saw Cathbad who was looking at Macha with his piercing gaze.

* * *

guardianM3: I'm sorry this chapter was so late. I've been busy and I had about three different versions of what was going to occur in this chapter. Thank you to my two reviewers and I always appreciate your reviews. Please review and let me know what you all think. I hope the action scenes were all right.


	6. Chapter 6: A Wolf and a Raven

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write and to post. I hope you all will enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Wolf and a Raven

Cathbad and Macha stood within the hallway facing one another, one filled with suspicions and the other surprisingly calm for one who faced being turned into a toad or a rat.

"Cathbad," Macha said calmly as she met the Druid's penetrating gaze.

"You have been keeping secrets from us, Macha," Cathbad replied.

"Yes. I am certain that everyone has secrets that he or she wishes not to reveal until the time is right. Sometimes the time comes sooner than the person desires."

"That is true," The Druid said as he nodded his head and then continued, "but, I believe now is the time to tell King Conchobar of your full purpose of being here in Kells."

"Yes, I shall tell you what I can, but I believe we have a more pressing concern than that. Nemain was here and she wanted something in that room." Macha pointed at the door behind her.

"Hmm. That room is used for storage and most of it needs repair," Cathbad said as he walked around Macha and opened the door. The room had a pile of broken pots, several torn baskets, a cracked mirror, a few chests and a ripped tapestry.

* * *

The King, the Mystic Knights and Cathbad were all in the throne room while Macha stood outside awaiting the word that she may enter.

Macha did as the King had asked and entered the room when one of the guards said she could enter. Conchobar, Cathbad, Garrett and Rohan all looked at Macha warily wondering if their suspicions of the girl proved to be far worse than they had imagined.

Deirdre and Ivar had similar expressions on each of their faces struggling to trust this girl who had befriended them quickly and wondering if she was sent to deceive them.

Angus' face was blank from any emotion but deep within his heart was being wrenched from one side to the other. Half of his heart was being tugged to one side by his mind telling him fiercely that this girl may not be a friend and the other half of his heart was being pulled by something unknown telling him to trust her.

Macha bowed her head with respect and as she raised her head, her green eyes bright with determination and faith in the ones whom she stood before. "When you had asked me earlier why I was in Kells I did not lie. There is a prophecy of a great evil arising in Kells that will spread beyond this island and the sea surrounding it. My mentor and friend having known of the prophecy knew that the day would come and when she had the vision, she sent me here to prevent the prophecy from becoming true."

King Conchobar nodded his head accepting Macha's words, but he remained suspicious of her. "What of the magic you used against Nemain? You did not mention that you wield magic."

Macha bowed her head apologetically to the King and the others. "I can only this magic granted to me only of dire necessity; otherwise, I have only my mind and my fighting techniques to combat with evil."

"We still do not know whether you hide secrets within truthful words," Ivar replied.

"Faith must be earned. I understand your concerns. So, I shall say this and make this vow on my life and that of my mentor and friend, Fedelma. I vow that I shall protect all the innocent who dwell here and that I shall not allow this darkness to rise, and if it should arise, that it shall not spread beyond this island even if it means my life," Macha said these words with strength and courage that seemed to flow from her and into those around her, giving them strength and some faith in the girl.

"I accept your vow, Macha," Conchobar said with a nod of his head and gave Macha a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Macha replied with a deep bow.

"Now, we shall here from Rohan and Garrett about their meeting with King Fin Varra."

Rohan and Garrett went to stand in front of the king.

"King Fin Varra had mentioned that he had sensed the awakening of power that he was also certain that Cathbad had as well," Rohan reported as he nodded to Garrett to tell the rest.

"King Fin Varra told us about a Scroll of Wisdom that will lead to this power that Conchobar and the Fairy King had sensed. The words that he spoke were these:

_"Within a carving of wolf and raven,_

_ There lies the Scroll of Wisdom._

_ Restore the fractured sight of one and all_

_ And find the power that rules all Kingdoms."_

Once Garrett had finished the riddle, the Druid's face became pale.

"Cathbad…" Macha said as she looked at the Druid.

The Mystic Knights and the King looked questioningly at Cathbad and Macha wondering about the dawning looks on both of their faces.

"Now we know what Nemain was seeking in that room," Cathbad said.

"Cathbad. Macha. What do you know?" King Conchobar asked.

"We know the answer to the riddle," Macha replied with an apologetic bow to the king. "Come and be shown the answer to the riddle."

The King rose and followed the Druid and Macha with the Knights following them. Macha and Cathbad lead them to the room that contained the broken objects that had yet to be repaired. The Druid and Macha allowed the King to enter first. They all stood in the room as Macha pointed at a cracked mirror. "The mirror is the key in the riddle."

The Mystic Knights and the King looked at the mirror. The mirror was encased in dark wood with carvings of a wolf and a raven in opposite corners.

"This cracked mirror will lead us to the Scroll of Wisdom?" Angus asked bewildered as he stared at the dusty and ancient mirror.

"Yes. This mirror must hold the Scroll of Wisdom or directions to its location," Macha replied.

"How are we supposed to repair the mirror?" Rohan asked. "King Fin Varra's riddle never mentions how it must be done."

"Do not worry, Rohan. We shall find a way," Angus replied as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Macha frowned as she looked from the group back to the mirror. "Perhaps it is better that the mirror remains broken, for than no one shall be able to find the Scroll of Wisdom that will lead the world to a land of darkness."

"Macha, do you believe that this scroll shall lead to that darkness?" King Conchobar asked.

Macha's brow furrowed in thought as she turned to look at the King. "Yes. This great power is said to rule all Kingdoms does not mention being ruled by light."

"We must keep Nemain or anyone from this mirror," King Conchobar said firmly.

"Yes, My King, but it will prove difficult. The power that the scroll leads invokes Nemain's greed and she shall do anything to retrieve it," Cathbad warned.

"Then we must destroy this mirror!" Angus said as he stepped past Rohan and headed toward the mirror. Macha stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Angus, the mirror is most likely protected by magic to keep from being destroyed. Who knows what harm it may cause if such a thing were to happen," Macha said.

"You make a good point, Macha. All right, than what shall we do?" Angus asked.

No one answered Angus' question as they had all succumbed to their thoughts of what to do with the mirror and how to keep it out of Nemain's hands.

* * *

The Castle of Temra was filled with soldiers that could still feel the sickening and dispirit that had grasped firmly onto hearts at another lost battle against Kells. The soldiers remained dutiful in their duty despite this feeling but their faith was beginning to wane.

Torc and Nemain were once again in the large and dark throne room. Both of them were thoroughly angered at their own failures.

"I am sorry, my Queen. We were unsuccessful at capturing Macha or seizing control of the Castle of Kells," Torc said with his face parallel to the floor and as he remained kneeling before the seated Nemain.

"That does not matter, Torc. That girl kept me from getting what I needed to find the Scroll of Wisdom."

Torc shot up his head quickly and looked at Nemain with curiosity. "What is this 'Scroll of Wisdom' and is it within the Castle of Kells?"

"Yes, Torc. I sent you and the Temran soldiers to cause a distraction so I could seize the object that leads to the Scroll of Wisdom. I did want you to capture that girl as well because her being here at this time cannot be a coincidence," Nemain said as she sighed deeply with displeasure.

"What is in this Scroll of Wisdom, my Queen?" Torc asked.

"Power, Torc. The power to destroy Kells so that no one shall remember that such a kingdom had ever existed." Her eyes darkened and a gleeful, yet cruel smile came onto her lips.

Torc remained silent as he images of the crumbling ruins of Conchobar's castle and the complete destruction of Kells altogether. Also within this daydream was the destruction of King Conchobar, his Druid and the blasted Knights that had deterred him and Temra from victory.

Before either could speak again the sound of footsteps carried across the room as, someone entered. Expecting a message from one of his soldiers, Torc stood on his feet and turned to face the owner of the footsteps. Torc's face became livid as he stared at a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" Nemain asked once the stranger had come into the light.

"I am Anian," He said with a playful yet cold smile that did not distract from his handsome features. His hair was like the pure gold coloring of a buttercup and his eyes were a beautiful blue of a darkening sky. He wore rich and lavish clothing with a chain of mail covering him. He had hanging from his belt a sword with a beautifully crafted hilt made from gold encrusted with varying jewels.

"Why are you here?" Nemain asked her eyes narrowing as she looked into the young man's eyes.

"I am an ally and I am here to serve you," Anian said simply as though he were discussing the soft flow of a stream.

"You are nothing more than an intruder in this castle!" Torc unsheathed his sword and ran at the intruder.

Anian did not move his hands to his sword nor did he try to attack but simply sidestepped the rampaging man. Torc ran right past the man surprise adorned his face as he stopped and turned to look at the intruder with bewilderment and mistrust.

"You should learn to control that temper," Anian said to Torc and then he turned his back to the Captain and faced Nemain. "Now, Queen Nemain, I wish to offer you my services," Anian said as he bowed gracefully before the sorceress.

Nemain raised her hand signaling to Torc that he should desist in trying to attack the stranger. Torc, for some unknown reason, felt as though thick vines had seized a hold on him and that he could not move.

"Why do you wish to be in my service?" Nemain asked looking at the young man with mistrust and curiosity.

"It appears that the servants and soldiers that you possess have failed you many times. I am not a failure. I wish to work for you, Queen Nemain. You have power beyond a mere mortal as me."

"I see that you have charm but is that the only skill that you have?" Nemain asked.

Anian smile was filled with dark secrets. "I have more skills than you could possibly know, Queen Nemain."

"Bring me the Mystic Knight of Fire," Nemain commanded.

"I shall not disappointment you, Queen Nemain," Anian bowed and left the room.

Torc was able to move again and with this, he ran to Nemain. "Do you trust that boy?"

Nemain turned her face from the direction that Anian had left and looked at Torc with a worried frown. "I am not certain, but there is something odd about that man and I want you to keep an eye on him Torc."

Torc bowed and left the throne room. Nemain remained deep in thought wondering why and how trust in the young man had seeped into her mind. She was also uncertain why she had asked Anian to bring her Rohan.

* * *

guardianM3: Please let me know what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7: Great Perils

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I'm sorry about the late update! I've been very busy and I've been having writers block (not only for this story but also for all of them!) But sometimes my brain needs a break. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Great Perils

Macha and Cathbad began to read through every scroll within Kells castle to try and determine how to repair the broken mirror. Angus had suggested getting the Kells blacksmith, who was well known to be able to repair any object. Cathbad had pointed out that it was a _magical_ mirror and to repair it would most likely be done by magical means.

While Macha and Cathbad were researching, the Mystic Knights were sitting at a table in the meeting room with King Conchobar. The Mystic Knights were voicing their concerns and thoughts about the broken mirror and the Scroll of Wisdom.

"If Cathbad and Macha discover a way to repair the mirror, is it a good idea to do so? Besides, how did the mirror become cracked? But, I am even more curious as to why and who had done it," Garrett said as he looked around at his friends.

Deirdre was biting her bottom lip. Ivar was thinking about the ramifications of repairing the mirror. Rohan was nodding his head in agreement and Angus was unusually quiet and was looking down at the table as though he were studying the grain of the wood.

Ivar turned to face King Conchobar who was sitting at the head of the table. "Your Majesty, Garrett has raised some important questions and I share his questions and concerns. It is unknown by even King Fin Varra what power the Scroll of Wisdom will lead to but he did caution that the power will be destructive in the wrong hands."

"That is an excellent point, Ivar, but you must remember that it would be far better if we were to repair the mirror and obtain the Scroll of Wisdom, than allow Nemain to achieve this," King Conchobar replied.

"But what if Nemain has decided to let Kells do all of the work on repairing the mirror and then come to steal the scroll?" Rohan said as nods of agreement came from the other Mystic Knights, except Angus who was still studying the table.

"Then, we shall not allow her to steal the scroll. I understand your worries, Mystic Knights, I share them with you, but this is something we must do to protect the future generations of Kells." King Conchobar then dismissed the Mystic Knights and they stood up and left the King alone in the room.

"Look, Rohan. I apologize about before," Angus said once Deirdre and Ivar had walked ahead a little ways and had taken a right around the corner.

"I am sorry, too, my friend. I have no doubts in my trust in you or the trust you place in others," Rohan said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Rohan," Angus said as he gave his friend a smile but at a lesser magnitude than his usual grins.

"You were strangely quiet during the meeting, Angus. What is troubling you?" Rohan asked as he carefully watched his friend's expressions.

"There are several answers to that question, Rohan, but I can not answer them now." Angus' smile had dimmed and his dark eyebrows had furrowed as he thought deeply. "I have to go. I'll talk with you later."

Angus left Rohan standing in the hallway wondering and worried about what was on Angus' mind that seemed to be bothering him so. Rohan shook his head and began to walk down the hallway when Deirdre appeared before him.

"Rohan, come with me please. There is something that you must see," Deirdre said with a desperate and pleading voice.

"All right, Princess," Rohan replied as he followed Deirdre.

* * *

"This scroll does not have any information about repairing magical mirrors, but has an interesting part of using a mirror to capture a ghost," Macha said as she placed the scroll in the pile that she and the Druid had already gone through. Macha grabbed the next scroll and began to read.

Cathbad didn't comment as he read through spells and incantations that were not even related to repairing the mirror in any way. He was worried that he would fail his king and the people of Kells but he had hope that the answer would be discovered.

Macha placed that scroll into the pile and went to grab when she pause. "Perhaps Nemain has the information in the Temra castle and she is scheming to find a way to steal the mirror."

Cathbad stopped reading and turned to look at Macha. "We must not allow that witch to get her hands on the mirror or the Scroll of Wisdom. As you have told us, Kells and the world are in peril by some unknown force."

"Yes, Cathbad. I did not mean to cause you any trouble but I must voice the possibilities of what may occur." Macha shook her head and bite her bottom lip. "I am worried about the Mystic Knights. I know they are capable warriors but this Scroll of Wisdom to something ancient and powerful that I am not certain that they are up to that responsibility. "

"The Mystic Knights have courage and each is unique. That is all you need to fight this evil," Cathbad said as he patted Macha on the shoulder. "Now, let us return to our work." Cathbad grabbed the next scroll, read several lines and placed it in the overflowing pile of useless scrolls.

* * *

Rohan had followed Deirdre out of the castle, through several fields and finally into a patch of woods. Rohan had asked Deirdre where they were going and what she wanted him to see, but she would reply that he would know soon.

A heavy mist gathered steadily around Rohan as he followed Deirdre into the woods. "Princess, where are we going?"

"It is only a little further, Rohan," Deirdre said as she continued at her quick pace past some dark trees and was soon out of Rohan's sight.

Rohan ran to catch up to her and he heard her shout his name. He came quickly yet cautiously closer. He stopped before he stepped into a large hole of black mud.

"Rohan, please help me!" Deirdre cried as she began to sink into the mud.

"Hang on, Princess," Rohan exclaimed as he looked around to try and find something that was long enough to meet the distance from the end of the hole to Deirdre.

Rohan grabbed a tree branch that had been broken from a large oak tree in a storm but the limb was strong enough. He kneeled down and sent one end of the branch out to Deirdre.

"Grab onto the branch, Princess!" Rohan yelled. As her hand reached out to grasp the branch the mud rose and took Deirdre down into its fathoms.

"Deirdre!" Rohan yelled frantically as he thrust the branch into the mud hoping that she was still trying to grab the branch. The mud rose and headed toward Rohan like a wave in the ocean during a terrible storm.

Rohan find himself standing in his village before the hut he shared with Angus. Before he could even think of how he got here and what had happened to Deirdre, he saw a blazing fire that had engulfed the hut and was emitting black smoke.

"Rohan! Save me!" A voice cried from inside the hut, a voice that Rohan knew belonged to Angus.

Rohan looked around and saw a bucket filled with rainwater. He grabbed it and threw it onto the flames but the flames began to grow higher.

"Help me," Angus cried as dark smoke crossed over Angus' terrified face through the small window.

"Hold on, Angus." Rohan ran to the door, opened it and entered the hut.

Rohan clawed desperately at the smoke searching for his friend and coughing as the smoke began to fill and burn his lungs. As Rohan searched for Angus, it seemed as though the hut had become the size of a castle.

Rohan heard Angus scream in pain. Rohan continued to scream his friend's name as the smoke began to dissipate.

Rohan shook his head trying to clear his mind that felt as though dark smoke was blocking his thoughts.

Rohan discovered that he was no longer in the smoke and that he stood on the coast. He was standing on some rocks about two feet above a whirlpool where his friend Ivar could barely keep his head above the black water.

"My friend…" Water rushed into Ivar's mouth but he spat it out. "Save me."

"Something isn't right," Rohan muttered to himself as he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

The scene changed as Rohan found himself in a forest that Rohan instantly recognized as the Dark Forest. Garrett was trapped in an enormous black web about ten feet off of the ground.

"Rohan cut me down, quickly!" Garrett said as he looked frantically about.

Rohan went to grab his sword, but it wasn't in its sheath. Rohan began to feel panic seep into him but he was able to calm himself as he rushed forward. Then, Garrett and the web began to spin before him, causing Rohan's vision to become blurry. He started to feel dizzy as he placed his head into his hands.

He began to the images of his friends, pleading for his help and screaming. The visions began to blur together so that the screams of each friend became one loud scream. Rohan screamed to try and keep from hearing the horrific sounds, but to no avail. The screams of his friends seemed to pass through his own like a raging fire through dry wood.

Rohan screamed again in frustration as the images of his friends' lives in peril continued to spin before his eyes. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes, pleading for all of it to end.

When the screaming had stopped, he tried to stand up but he quickly realized that he was already on his feet. He also discovered that he had been trapped in a sticky web of a spider. His sword lay at his feet.

"Quite the little trick, isn't it, Rohan?" Anian laughed cruelly as Rohan struggled within the web.

"Who are you?" Rohan yelled angrily.

"I am Anian." Anian gave Rohan a slight bow. "I am someone who is far beyond you in many ways, _Knight_."

"You are a coward!" Rohan spat as he tried to pull himself free from the web but it was useless.

"No, Rohan. I just used my cleverness to capture you. But if you wish to fight me." Anian snapped his fingers as the webs holding Rohan disappeared and he dropped to the ground. "A fight we shall have!" Anian unsheathed his sword. The blade was black and absorbed the light around it, giving Rohan an ominous felling about the weapon. He picked his sword up, being very careful to keep an eye on the trickster.

Rohan dodged and parried but the trickster was quicker than he had anticipated. Rohan's strength began to be depleted as his efforts to strike against the man were being knocked away with a quick flick of the black sword.

"Are you tiring Rohan? I thought that a Knight like you would have stamina that would last through dozens of battles," Anian mocked as his blade came slicing through the air aimed for Rohan's sword hand but the Mystic Knight was able to move his hand down and out of harms way. He was able to bring his sword in an upward arc as he tried to disarm his opponent.

Anian went to parry the blow but did not notice Rohan's other hand that had shot out and grasped the trickster's wrist. Rohan squeezed hard enough that Anian dropped his sword. Rohan sent a kick to the man's stomach but Anian recovered quickly enough to grab Rohan's ankle.

"So, Macha has been teaching you some of her fighting skills," Anian said as he pushed Rohan away from him.

Rohan was able to retain his balance as his eyes narrowed when he looked at Anian. "How do you know Macha?"

Anian smiled wickedly. "We are in constant conflict with one another."

Anian grabbed his sword and used it like a club as he smashed it onto Rohan's head. Rohan fell to the ground unmoving.

Anian cocked his head to the side as he studied the unconscious knight. "That was easier than I thought. I am going to bring you to, Nemain but you have no idea how important you are to my plan. Even that petty so-called sorceress has no inclination of what is to happen." Anian's eyes darkened with glee as he grabbed the knight and threw him over his shoulder. He began to walk toward Temra with a cold and triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. I hope the fight scene was ok.


	8. Chapter 8: Macha's Plan

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Macha's Plan

Ivar and Deirdre were in the armory, looking through the collection of weapons. King Conchobar had asked them to check the conditions of the equipment and to take any that needed repair to the blacksmith.

"I think Angus has feelings for Macha," Deirdre said as she lifted the sword before her to see if the sword was well balanced.

"That may very well be true, but I do not see how it is our business," Ivar said, knowing that Angus indeed had feelings for the strange girl. He also knew that love cannot be controlled except by those who had those feelings for one another.

"Angus is a Mystic Knight and if he becomes distracted by Macha, he might become hurt," Deirdre said as she sighed and replaced the sword where she had found it. "I'm sorry, Ivar. Garrett was right when he said that Macha's has secrets and I don't know whether to trust her or not. I am just concerned for Angus' well being."

"I understand," Ivar said as he lifted a spear off of the rack and examined the spearhead. "We can not interfere for it is up to Angus and Macha to decide their fates."

Before Deirdre could reply, Aideen flew into the armory. "Rohan has been taken!" Aideen said as she fluttered around Ivar and Deirdre's heads.

"Aideen? What do you mean Rohan has been taken?" Deirdre asked with worry in her voice.

"I went to find Rohan and I did find him. A stranger was carrying him over his shoulder crossing into the border of Temra. Rohan wasn't moving!" Aideen said as her eyes darted from Ivar to Deirdre impatiently.

Ivar and Deirdre looked at each other, both had concern on their faces and both were wondering about the identity of the stranger.

"Oh, I should have stayed and saved Rohan," Aideen said guiltily as she sat on a shield and burst into tears.

"Aideen, you may have been captured too, and we wouldn't have known about Rohan's capture," Ivar said as he gave Aideen a comforting look. "We must tell King Conchobar and the others," Ivar said as set the spear down and headed toward the door. When he realized that Deirdre wasn't following him he turned around. Deirdre's face had become pale.

"Deirdre," Ivar said in a soft tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rohan is all right and we shall get him back."

"Thank you, Ivar," Deirdre said as she stepped to the door and took a deep breath. She nodded her head and Ivar took that as a signal that she was ready. Ivar walked out the door and when he ran into a Kells soldier, he asked him to find the other Mystic Knights and tell them to meet in the throne room. Ivar went to retrieve Cathbad and Macha, while Deirdre went to get her father.

* * *

Torc had returned to the castle after watching Anian capture Rohan. He quickly told Nemain that he had followed Anian into the woods near the Kells castle. He had pulled something out of a pouch and had begun to talk to himself, but Torc could not hear what the man had been saying.

Suddenly, through the woods came Rohan. The Mystic Knight stopped and screamed Deirdre's name. Then he would scream the other Mystic Knights names as though they were in great peril, but all Torc could see was Anian standing before Rohan the entire time. Then, Rohan had been captured in a web. Anian had released the Mystic Knight, fought with him and won.

Before Nemain could comment, Anian entered the throne room carrying Rohan over his shoulder. "Well, here is Rohan, the Mystic Knight of Fire," Anian said as he dropped Rohan onto the stone floor. A groan escaped Rohan's lips but his eyes remained closed.

Nemain and Torc stared at the bruised Mystic Knight with hatred. Nemain raised her eyes and looked at Anian. "How were you able to capture him?"

Anian shrugged as a wicked and devious smile came to his lips. "I do not understand how he could have the rank of a Knight; it was far too easy to defeat him."

"You didn't answer her majesty's question," Torc said never taking his eyes off of the strange man.

Anian turned his gaze and looked at the captain. "The other Mystic Knights will be coming to rescue him. We should be prepared."

"You do not order us around, Anian. I am the one in command here," Nemain said as she raised her head in the air and stared at Anian.

Anian's eyes gleamed evilly but the smile remained on his face. He bowed deeply to Nemain. "I apologize, your Majesty. I was merely making a suggestion."

Torc was silent as he looked from Anian to the unconscious Mystic Knight that the strange man had delivered. An uneasy feeling began to grow within Torc and he had been a soldier long enough to trust his instincts. Something was wrong with this stranger, he didn't know what but he did know that something bad was coming. It was going to be soon. Very soon.

* * *

King Conchobar looked around at the people assembled before him. Angus and Deirdre's faces were slightly pale, while Garret, Ivar and Cathbad had worry etched onto every one of their faces. Macha's face was contorted as though she were deep in thought.

"Temra will try to trade Rohan for the mirror," Ivar said breaking the silence that had developed after he had told them about what Aideen had seen.

"This we can not allow," Macha said as she looked firmly at all of them.

"But Rohan's life is in danger! We must save him," Deirdre said as she looked fretfully at her father, wondering what he was thinking.

"The mirror can not be given into Temra's hands," King Conchobar said his face stern but then she looked at Deirdre with understanding and with a comforting smile.

"Now, Deirdre, I never said that we were going to leave Rohan in the Temran dungeon," Macha replied.

"I believe, Macha, that you have a plan," Ivar said as he looked over at her.

"Yes, Ivar, I do," Macha said and then she began to lay out her plan.

* * *

Macha stood within the woods that were a fair distance from Temra castle. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, bringing forth the cover of darkness that Macha needed for her plan to work. Clouds covered the stars and the crescent moon that struggled to send their light to earth.

She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. "Is everything set, Ivar?"

Ivar stood beside Macha as he gazed at the castle, torches from the castle flicking in a gentle breeze. "Yes, Macha."

Ivar was able to see the outline of Macha's head nod in approval. The call of an owl sounded out into the air and then repeated. Macha and Ivar slipped out from underneath the cover of the trees and headed stealthily toward the castle.

Cathbad had provided the Mystic Knights and Macha with several small orbs of light that enabled them to see in the darkness without stumbling around. The benefit was that whoever held the light would be able to see, but no one else could see it.

Angus had Pyre sweep over the castle causing a gust from Pyre's wings to blow out the torches, sending the Temran soldiers into panic as they struggled in the darkness. All the Temran soldiers could see were the glowing eyes of the red dragon.

Angus had Pyre drop him onto the battlements of the castle. He landed on his feet and knocked a Temran soldier down off the battlement into the courtyard. Angus began to run down the wall and headed into the castle. Pyre flew off.

Deirdre and Garrett were on the Dragon Bow Vehicle and they shot several bolts at one side of the castle that was in the opposite direction of where Macha and Ivar had been standing within the woods. Garrett turned the vehicle around and headed toward a clearing.

Three Temran soldiers that had been guarding the borders of Temra came toward Deidre and Garrett. Deirdre sent an attack with her crossbow, knocking down the Temran soldiers who had tried to stop the Dragon Bow vehicle.

Garrett parked the Dragon Bow in the clearing facing Temra castle. Garrett and Deirdre didn't even flinch when they felt the rush of Pyre's wings as the dragon landed next to them.

"I can't wait here any longer. I have to help!" Deirdre said as she jumped off of the Dragon Bow Vehicle and ran towards the castle.

"Deirdre, wait! Macha didn't want you inside the castle for a good reason. Deirdre!" Garret exclaimed futilely as he jumped out of the vehicle and took after the princess leaving Pyre to guard the Dragon Bow.

* * *

Macha and Ivar caught up to Angus who told them that he had already looked in the dungeon for Rohan.

"Where is he?" Angus asked with frustration as he slammed is fist into the wall.

"He is this way," Macha said calmly as she turned left and ran down the hallway. Ivar and Angus followed Macha, not asking how she knew where Rohan was in the castle.

They stepped into a darkened room that Angus and Ivar recognized as the throne room. On the throne, sat Nemain with a look of disbelief on her face while a pale faced Torc stood next to her, his sword drawn, but the new arrivals could tell that he was trembling because his sword would not remain still.

A blaze of dark blue fire rose from the center of the room revealing a young man with golden hair and icy blue eyes that stared intently at them with malice.

"Anian?" Macha asked surprised as she cautiously watched him take a few steps closer to her.

"Yes, Macha. Did you miss me?" Anian asked with smirk.

Macha frowned as she kept her gaze firmly locked on Anian. "I thought you were dead. How did you manage to survive?"

"By my own cleverness, of course," Anian said as his eyes swept over Angus and Ivar. "The other two will be arriving, we should wait for them."

Within a moment, Deirdre and Garrett ran into the room and stopped once they stood by Angus and Ivar.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Deirdre said as she caught her breath and glared at Ivar and Angus.

"What are ye talking about?" Angus asked her but he kept his eyes on Anian.

"You two ignored Garrett and me as you ran down the hallway and into here. I don't know how you two moved so quickly," Deirdre said as she followed Angus' gaze to Anian.

"It wasn't them," Macha said quietly as she stared at Anian. "It was an illusion Anian created to lead you here because he is not a patient man."

Anian smiled at Macha and clapped his hands together twice. He turned slightly and pointed one hand toward an open doorway that lead to a dark room.

Rohan stepped into the throne room from the dark room and stood next to Anian. He unsheathed his sword, pointed it one by one at Macha and the Mystic Knights, and stopped on Deirdre.

"Rohan?" Deirdre asked as she took a step forward. Rohan's gaze penetrated through her and was so cold that it felt as though it were winter.

Before Deirdre could step any closer, Macha grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "That is not Rohan."

"But, it is him," Deirdre said as she tried to break free of Macha's grip and walk toward Rohan. Deirdre saw Rohan but it was as though a mist had slightly hindered her vision, but she knew she had to go to him.

"It is not Rohan," Macha repeated firmly as she held tightly onto Deirdre's arm. "Rohan is over there, lying on the floor," Macha said as she pointed at a red rug several feet to her left.

The Mystic Knights looked at Macha as though she had lost her mind. As Angus focused his eyes on the rug, the image began to reform into a humanoid shape, lying on the floor. "Rohan!" Angus exclaimed and ran over to Rohan once his friend had been revealed.

Garrett and Ivar looked disbelievingly from the Rohan on the floor and the one that still had his sword pointed at Deirdre.

The Rohan standing next to Anian smiled evilly at Deirdre and then faded away. Deirdre's vision returned to normal and the urge to head toward the Rohan that had been standing next to Anian disappeared. She turned around and went to Rohan who was lying on the floor. She saw to her horror that he was covered in bruises and cuts.

About a dozen giant beasts, looking as though they were a cross between a wolf and a wild boar, rose from the stone floor, their roars echoing throughout the room. The standing Mystic Knights aimed their weapons at the creatures, ready to strike if any came near Deirdre or Rohan.

"It is just another illusion. Do not mind it!" Macha said as she stepped forward and swung her staff at the beasts. The beasts vanished once her staff had gone through them.

"Do you really believe that their wee minds can comprehend my powers?" Anian mocked as he looked over Macha's shoulder at the Angus, Garrett and Ivar who were standing protectively over Deirdre who was kneeling by Rohan's side.

"They may not comprehend your powers, Anian, but I do," Macha said as she swung her staff toward her right into the air. The sound of wood on steel rang through the room. Anian appeared as though he had simply stepped through a doorway. His sword had been raised and ready to strike Macha down, but was currently being held by Macha's staff.

The Anian that had been standing about ten feet in front of Macha faded away just like the fake Rohan.

"Ah, Macha, how I enjoy our fights, but I think that this game is over. For now," Anian said as he retracted his sword and took a couple of steps back.

Macha stared at Anian, knowing full well that he tended to play tricks and she wanted to ensure that no harm would come to her friends. Anian smiled wickedly at Macha as he vanished.

Macha looked at Torc and Nemain who were standing near the throne with shock and surprise on their faces. "If you have made a deal with him, your fates are in his dark and devious hands."

Torc and Nemain didn't respond as Macha had Angus and Ivar pick Rohan up and carried the unconscious knight between them as they left the castle and headed back toward Kells. The Mystic Knights wondering whom this Anian was and how he knew Macha.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Suggestions and thoughts are always welcome. The next chapter is going to have some sparring between Deirdre and one or two of the boys.


	9. Chapter 9: A Child's Tale

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Child's Tale

Anyone who would have come across the three knights in the courtyard would have assumed that the spectator was just observing the match and studying the different techniques that were being administered. They would have been wrong, for the spectator was watching only one of the fighters and wasn't studying skills but was thinking about how he felt about the red-haired fighter who had such spirit and determination.

Rohan was sitting a fair distance away from the sparring Deirdre and Garrett and was enjoying the fluid movements of the Princess of Kells. Garrett had attempted to knock the quarterstaff from the Princess' hands but she had quickly interpreted his intentions and had forced the Prince of Reged to take a step back.

Rohan's pulse began to race. She was graceful, beautiful, strong, and…there were just too many wonderful adjectives to describe her.

Deirdre slid the end of her staff between Garrett's feet that caused him to stumble, preventing him from completing his attack and causing him to fall.

"Where did you learn…" he began but then stopped when he realized where Deirdre had learned that particular move.

Deirdre grinned as she held out her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Not bad, Princess," Rohan said as he stepped forward and took the quarterstaff from Garrett. "Now, it's my turn to spar with you."

"Rohan…" Deidre began to protest before Rohan raised a hand to silence her.

"I've healed quickly with Cathbad's potions and powders. So, I am quite up to this sparring," Rohan said gave Deirdre a stubborn look that almost matched her own.

Deirdre frowned at Rohan's hand that dared to insist that she be silenced. Deirdre raised her head and gave Rohan her most challenging look. "Very well, but if you are forced to be sent to your bed, than you shall not send any blame unto me."

Rohan held back the smile that was tingling on his lips. "Very well, Princess. Let us begin."

Deirdre and Rohan circled each other their eyes focused intently on one another. Deirdre had always admired the way that Rohan kept his movements secret, most of the time. When his eyes shone with a look that she hadn't deciphered, her heart would flutter and her mouth would begin to form into a beaming smile.

Garrett watched from the exact spot that Rohan had. A dangerous spark of jealousy rose in him as he saw how Deirdre looked at Rohan. That look was one of respect. Yes, he knew that she respected him, but in a different way.

Garrett could see the look of respect and love that Rohan was unknowingly sending Deirdre. He was surprised that Deirdre had yet to pick up on those looks that Rohan would send to Deirdre. He shook his head and went back to watching the fight.

Rohan parried Deirdre's attack that was meant to disarm him from his left. He used his quarterstaff to twirl around hers, trying to get her to lose her firm grip.

She shifted her weight so that Rohan became slightly unbalanced but he had anticipated it as he brought his quarterstaff down and swiftly brought Deirdre's feet out from beneath her.

Deirdre fell onto her bottom and dropped her quarterstaff. Her face resonated shock that quickly evaporated and became anger. "Where did you learn that?"

Rohan smiled as he held his hand to Deirdre who merely glared at the outstretched hand. "You are not the only one to have learned some things from our new friend."

Deirdre continued to frown at Rohan's hand as she stood up, picking up the quarterstaff as she rose and brushed the dirt off. "That was quite a nice trick. I'm surprised she hadn't taught that to me."

"Perhaps she decided that you were not ready to learn such a technique," Rohan suggested as he brought his hand to his side.

He realized too late that he shouldn't have said that because Deirdre's face became more pronounced and her voice became fierce. He held back a smile as Deirdre took a step forward and leveled him with her most haughty stare.

"I am ready for any fighting skills that come across me. Now, if you will excuse me, Rohan, I have work I must do." Deirdre shoved the quarterstaff toward Rohan's chest. Rohan was quick enough to bring his empty hand up to grab the quarterstaff before she could cause a bruise or break one of his ribs. She stepped around him and left the courtyard.

Garrett stood up and walked over to Rohan who couldn't hold in the grin any longer. "You've made her angry."

"I know," Rohan said simply as he looked down at Deirdre's quarterstaff.

Garrett looked from Rohan to the doorway that Deirdre had gone through. "If you harm her in anyway, I will hurt you."

Rohan looked from the quarterstaff and at Garrett's face which had returned to looking at him, which was holding firm and serious with Rohan's own.

"What do you mean?" Rohan asked, looking even more bewildered than before.

Garrett turned and headed toward the other doorway to leave the courtyard. "You know in your heart what I am talking about Rohan."

Rohan didn't move for several moments once Garrett had left the courtyard. He adjusted Deirdre's quarterstaff in his hand until he reached the spot where her hand had held onto the shaft. He could still feel the warmth from her skin and that caused his own skin to tingle.

* * *

Nemain hesitated outside of the door of her library. She had been furious that Anian had just taken over her library, but something within her kept her from turning him into a toad or at least having a few guards remove him from the room. She didn't realize that the emotion that she was trying hard to keep within her was fear.

Nemain took a deep breath and strolled into the room with her chin high in the air. "Anian, whom do you serve?" Nemain asked as she cast a cautious glance toward the stranger whose hand held Nemain's life and could do what he pleased with it.

Anian raised his head from the map he had been studying. His eyes were gleaming as he looked casually at the sorceress.

"You shall find out soon, Nemain," he said with such cold pleasure that it caused Nemain to shiver as the fear crawled along her spine.

She turned and left Anian, walking quickly to place as much distance between her and him as possible. But she knew that no matter how far she went, she would always be under his control.

She had quickly fled to her chambers where she had sent a servant to retrieve Torc so that she could speak to him. "I do not know what hands we have placed our lives into, Torc," Nemain said as she paced.

"I never trusted that stranger," Torc growled as his fingers danced over the hilt of his sword. He wanted to be rid of the stranger but something told the experienced warrior that it would take more than a sword to cut down Anian.

"I do not understand why I had even allowed him to enter into my services." Nemain didn't want to say that someone or something had caused her to accept Anian within Temra. She didn't want to find out who or why. She feared that it was something beyond her own powers or anyone she had ever known.

"We must do something! We can not allow that…stranger to push us aside in our own castle," Torc spat out.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do, Torc. He has us under his control and all we can do now is sit here and wait."

Torc looked at the sorceress and saw the fear in her eyes. He shivered slightly knowing that if Nemain was scared than whatever Anian had planned for them was worse than he had anticipated.

* * *

Angus bit his lip as he stared at the scrolls that were in the library. This library was quite different from Cathbad's collection. First, there were no magic spells or potions contained within any of these scrolls. These scrolls contained the history of Kells as well as the folklore and children's tales that were told from generation to generation.

Something in Angus' mind had brought him here but he couldn't quite figure out why he was standing staring at the wall case that held the scrolls.

Angus sighed softly as he crossed his arms over his chest and brought on of his hands up to his chin. He began to rub his chin as his eyes scanned the scrolls before him.

His hand shot out, plucked a scroll out of the case and opened it up. He quickly scanned the contents of the scroll. His mind began to linger on stunning green eyes and shining silver hair.

He couldn't help but imagine her being with him. Taking walks along the beach or running together through the forest. The way she looked at him had him stumbling as he walked or that his words were inadequate around her. He shook his head and brought his focus back onto the scroll in his hand.

Once he deemed that scroll useless, he tossed it aside and chose another. He went through seven more scrolls before he had found the one that his mind had brought him to. He triumphantly clasped the scroll in his hand and ran out of the room.

He dodged around several soldiers and leaped over a cleaning woman who was scrubbing the floors. She didn't even seem to notice as she continued to scrub away the dirt that so many had tracked onto her floors.

Angus rushed into Cathbad's chambers avoiding the large pile of scrolls that the Druid and Macha had set off to the side.

"Here, read this story," Angus said as he handed the scroll Macha, trying to keep a straight face as he caught his breath.

Cathbad looked over Macha's shoulder to read the story. Once they had read through the scroll, they had both raised their heads to stare at Angus with astonishment.

"Angus…this is it!" Macha exclaimed as she gave him a beautiful smile that caused the knight's heart to race.

"Good work, Angus," Cathbad said sincerely as he gave the knight a respectful nod. "It is interesting and rather clever that the secret to repairing the mirror lies within a child's tale," Cathbad said with amusement with some drops of annoyance.

"We need the sword of Draganta, the Amulet of Life and the Crystal of Sight," Cathbad said as he looked at the scroll once again.

"Well we have Draganta's sword but where can we find the Amulet of Life and the Crystal of Sight?" Angus asked his eyes furrowed in thought.

"I have the Amulet of Life," Macha said as she grabbed hold of the chain hanging from her neck and pulled out the amulet. "Anian possesses the Crystal of Sight."

Angus' frown deepened and anger flared within his dark eyes. "Rohan is Draganta and he has the sword. We have to find a way to get the Crystal of Sight from Anian and ye have Kells best thief standing before ye," Angus said with a grin and gave Macha a swift bow.

"Rohan is Draganta?" Macha asked her tone expressionless as she looked intently at Angus.

"Yes," Angus replied excitedly and with pride. "Now all we need to do is gather all of these together to repair the mirror and get the Scroll of Wisdom. But how are we going to get the Crystal of Sight from Anian?" Angus asked with a frown as he looked from the Druid to Macha.

"He will not give it up without a fight. I will get the Crystal of Sight from him, Macha said as her eyes blazed. "He shall not win this fight."

Cathbad and Angus looked at one another, as they were both surprised with the venom in Macha's voice. Angus cleared his throat and suggested that they inform the King and the other Mystic Knights. Cathbad agreed as Macha just scanned the scroll again, already planning a way to retrieve the crystal from Anian without any assistance from the Mystic Knights or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

guardianM3: Here is the sparring match! I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know what you all think. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10:  A Thief, a Trickster and a

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Thief, a Trickster and a Stubborn Woman

Rohan walked into the throne room, a hint of confusion was still on his face. Rohan knew that he had to speak with Garrett but now wasn't the time. He barely heard what Macha, Cathbad and Angus were talking about as he stood there, the words that Garrett had said was running through his mind.

He could see Deirdre from the corner of his eye. She had her whole attention focused on Macha, Angus and Cathbad. He also saw Garrett standing on the far side of Deirdre. Rohan could see that Garrett wasn't just looking at whoever was speaking, but he would discreetly glance at Deirdre.

A fire erupted in Rohan and it burned with intensity that he had to blink a few times. He couldn't stand to see Garrett looking at Deirdre like that, but there was another part of the fire, almost like there were two separate fires. One was fueled with anger and the other; he wasn't sure what it was except that he was certain that it had something to do with Deirdre.

True, he had always cared for Deirdre, but he knew that he could never go beyond that because even though he was now a Prince, he was a Prince of Temra and he knew he wasn't good enough.

"It is Anian who has the Crystal of Sight and I shall be the one to obtain it from him," Macha said firmly.

Rohan shook his head to clear his mind, but was unable to do the same for the fires that had erupted within him. "Macha, it is foolish for you to face Anian alone."

"I have faced him several times before," Macha replied tartly.

"Perhaps, but Rohan is right, Macha, it would be foolhardy to face him by yourself," Ivar said.

"I agree with Rohan and Ivar. This Anian sounds treacherous and I do not wish for you to place your life in danger," King Conchobar said as he looked firmly at Macha.

"Very well. I promise I will not go after Anian," Macha said.

The Mystic Knights, Conchobar and Cathbad were content with Macha's promise as they began to discuss how to acquire the Crystal of Sight from Anian. Angus shot a glance at Macha whose face was expressionless, but Angus knew that underneath the surface she was a stubborn woman and wasn't about to let anyone stop her.

* * *

Macha stood within the tree line, staring at the Castle of Temra with calculating and wary eyes. It had been simple enough to leave Kells Castle undetected. She wanted to get the Crystal of Sight from Anian. If anyone else had come with her, it would have been a distraction.

She didn't hear anyone approach, but she could sense that someone was coming up behind her. For some reason, she knew that it was Angus.

"Angus, why did you follow me here?" Macha asked as she spun around to face him with anger glowing within her eyes.

"Ye are going to need my help. This Anian is a trickster. Who better to help ye than a thief when ye need something stolen?" Angus said with a grin, but his dark eyes were serious.

"Angus, Anian isn't one who will simply allow you to pickpocket him. He is clever and treacherous."

"Yes, that is why I followed ye. He _is_ treacherous and it is better to have two people to watch one another's backs than one who may not be able to see through his illusions and tricks."

Macha sighed softly. Her gaze lingered past Angus as she gave the situation some thought.

"Very well, but you must follow my instructions," Macha said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Uh, Macha, how are supposed to get into the castle?" Angus asked.

"I was working on a plan before you came, but since you are now here, the plan that I was forming will not work," Macha said with a frown as she turned to face the castle.

"The catacombs!" Angus said excitedly as he snapped his fingers.

"Let us go, then. You do know the entrance to the catacombs?" Macha asked.

"Of course, it is on the north side of the castle and I doubt that Nemain would have a soldier guarding it," Angus replied.

Angus and Macha trekked around the castle and didn't have any trouble keeping out of sight of the patrolling soldiers. They entered the Catacombs of Temra. Little light from small holes in the rock wall filtered into the massive space with a blue glow.

"This place is enormous!" Angus said in a whisper to avoid causing an echo.

"I believe we should go this way, Angus," Macha said, as she turned left at the seventh column they had passed.

"Right. I'll follow your lead, Macha," Angus said as he held tightly onto his Terra Sling Mace and walked behind Macha keeping a wary eye on their surroundings.

"Here is the entrance to the castle," Macha whispered as she pointed out a dark rough walled hallway. Macha pulled out the orb that Cathbad had made and held it aloft as they entered the hallway.

It felt to Angus that time had slowed drastically as they took the curvy path that sloped upwards and downwards too many times to count. Then they came to a door and without any hesitation, Macha pushed it open. Angus had his mace ready but no one was in the room.

Angus and Macha crept quietly through the castle. Macha grabbed Angus by the arm and pulled him into an alcove. Macha held her finger to her lips. Angus heard the footsteps coming toward them and he tensed. He heard the footsteps pause and then the sound of a door opening and closing.

Angus relaxed and followed Macha who had cautiously stepped out of the alcove and continued down the hallway. He kept a wary eye and an open ear toward the door that the footsteps had gone into.

He kept track of all the turns they had made, but he had no idea how Macha knew where she was going. He didn't doubt her, since she seemed to know where she was heading when they had rescued Rohan. They entered a room that was almost as large as the throne room.

Angus paused when he felt something brush past him. "Macha…" Angus said with worry in his voice, but she didn't answer.

"Angus!" Macha yelled.

"What is it Macha?" Angus replied as he took two steps forward before Macha vanished. Angus paused as chills went up his spine.

"Angus, where are you?" Macha asked with worry in her voice.

Before Angus could respond, he felt his arms being grabbed and he was too late to fight back. Anian appeared before him with a cocky and evil grin on his face. He turned his head to look at Macha who was on her knees yelling Angus' name repeatedly as though he were in danger.

Angus watched helplessly as Macha fought a foe that he could not see. Angus didn't understand how Macha wasn't able to see through Anian's illusions now, but she was able to when they had rescued Rohan.

Angus watched as Macha stood on her feet and swung her staff at an invisible enemy. There was fear on her face and in her voice had Angus trying to break free of the soldiers that were holding him.

"Stop this Anian!" Angus yelled never taking his eyes off of Macha.

Anian turned to face Angus who was still being held by the two soldiers. "Now, now, Angus, is it? Why would I wish to cease the fun?"

Angus paused for a moment. "How do ye consider this fun, Anian? Wouldn't it be far more enjoyable to fight her yourself?"

Anian raised an eyebrow and cast a glance over to Macha who was now swinging her staff at an illusionary foe. "Yes, Angus you do make a fair point, but, you see, I am rather entertained at watching Macha struggle and fend off enemies that only she can see." Anian sighed. "Perhaps you are right, Angus, it is time for Macha and I to enjoy a little fight."

Anian snapped his fingers and walked toward Macha who was gazing in front of her with wary eyes. She heard Anian approach and turned to face him. "What have you done with Angus, Anian?"

"Ah, you mean the Mystic Knight of…what was it again…dirt? Don't worry about him Macha; it is yourself that you should watch out for," Anian said as he unsheathed his sword.

"If any harm has come to him Anian…" Macha began before Anian broke in with laughter.

"Do you care for that mangy scoundrel?" Anian asked as he raised his sword to strike at Macha. Macha didn't answer Anian's question as she blocked Anian's attack and sent several of her own.

Angus watched as Macha and Anian fought one another. He couldn't help be curious as what Macha's answer would have been, but he was mostly concerned for Macha. Angus could feel the soldiers loosen their grip as they watched Macha and Anian fight.

Angus, using some techniques that Macha had showed him and the other Mystic Knights, was able to break free from the soldiers. He was about to attack Anian using his Terra Mace but he feared that Macha might be hit in the crossfire. Angus decided that there was a better way.

Angus quietly and quickly sneaked up on Anian. He grabbed Anian and held him. "I've got Anian, Macha!" Angus yelled hoping that she could now see and hear him.

Anian broke free from Angus' grip and then used the hilt of his sword as a ram to hit Angus in the gut. Angus clutched his stomach and stumbled backwards.

Macha's staff sailed through the air and struck Anian's shoulder causing him to drop his sword. Her staff then connected with Anian's head and then she brought her staff down to his ankles, causing Anian to fall.

Soldiers rushed into the room and Macha, deciding that they were outnumbered grabbed Angus by the arm and pulled him out of the room. They could hear the clattering of armor and shouts following behind them as they ran.

Macha scolded herself for not even considering that Anian would already have control of the Temran soldiers.

"This way!" Angus yelled as he tried to pull her toward the corridor toward the right.

Macha didn't question Angus and she started to follow him. She could still hear the sounds of the soldiers searching for them. Angus and Macha turned many corners and ran down many dark corridors before Angus reached a door that led into the stables. Once he and Macha had stepped into the stable, he closed the door behind him and wedged a piece of metal so that it would create a lock.

Macha and Angus ran from the stable and headed deep into the woods. Finally, they paused to catch their breaths.

"We have failed," Macha said as she looked behind her to ensure that no one was following them.

"No, we haven't failed, because I have this," Angus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a round white crystal with tiny symbols written in silver.

"Angus, how did you, when did you…" Macha began as she took the Crystal of Sight in her hands.

"That was far too simple," Macha said as a troubled look replaced the one of surprise.

"Simple?" Angus said with a laugh. "That was far from simple!"

"As a thief, Angus, I would have thought that you would realize when a successful thieving was too easy," Macha said as she walked past Angus and headed toward the direction of Kells.

The grin on Angus' face disappeared as he watched Macha walk away from him. He couldn't but help wonder whether she was right. What did Anian have to gain if they had the Crystal of Sight, as well as the other objects needed to repair the mirror?

Angus shook his head and ran to catch up to Macha. He knew that they were going to figure all of it out. Together.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope Angus following Macha wasn't too predictable. Ah, who am I trying to kid? Of course, Angus was the perfect one to follow Macha and that it was an obvious choice, but sometimes the obvious is what happens. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Doorway, Keys and a Cauldr

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Doorway, Keys and a Cauldron

Angus and Macha had made it to Kells Castle without any trouble. When they got to Kells Castle, they were in trouble with Conchobar, the rest of the Mystic Knights and Cathbad. Macha and Angus had quickly told the Mystic Knights, King Conchobar and Cathbad about how they came to possess the Crystal of Sight.

"You promised not to go after Anian!" Rohan said to Macha with fury in his eyes.

"Yes, I did promise not to go after Anian, but I never promised that I wouldn't go after the Crystal of Sight," Macha replied.

Rohan sputtered and then he shot a glare at Angus. "I can't believe you went along with her."

"Oh come on Rohan, we needed the Crystal of Sight to get the Scroll of Wisdom. Anian probably wasn't expecting us to go into the castle again so soon after we rescued ye."

"It appears to me that he was expecting you," King Conchobar said as he looked at Macha then at Angus.

"Anian has always been well prepared for anything," Macha said and then she paused for a moment. "I believe that if Angus had not been there, things would have turned out quite differently."

Angus' face beamed with pride as though he had just found a cavern filled with treasure.

"That could be true but it could have gone far worse," King Conchobar said warningly.

The smile on Angus' face faded at the thought that Macha may have been severely hurt and he would have been unable to save her. He shivered but covered up the fear by shuffling his feet.

"Since we have the objects that are needed to repair the mirror, I suggest that we repair the mirror at this moment," Cathbad said after there was a moment of silence.

"Very well, Cathbad," King Conchobar said as he rose from his throne and led the Mystic Knights, Cathbad and Macha to the room where the mirror stood.

Rohan, Macha and Cathbad stood in the room that housed the broken mirror. King Conchobar and the other Mystic Knights watched from the doorway, since Cathbad didn't know what would happen as they tried to repair the mirror he wanted the others to be out of harms way.

Rohan held the Sword of Kells in his hands and pointed it at the mirror. Macha held the Amulet of Life while Cathbad held the Crystal of Sight. The three objects began to glow and joined to form a beam of light that went straight into the mirror.

As the light began to crawl up the crack, the mirror began to shimmer and they watched as a scroll appeared within the mirror and passed through the wavy glass and into Macha's hands. The glass in the mirror returned to normal and the glow faded.

Macha smiled as she held the scroll before her. "We have the Scroll of Wisdom."

"That was simple," Angus commented sending a look at Macha.

"It rarely is that simple, Angus," Macha said as she looked at the scroll in her hands.

"Let us return to the throne room," Cathbad said and indicated that Macha should go ahead of him.

The group returned to the throne room. Macha handed the scroll to Cathbad to read.

_"Solve this riddle and the doorway and the keys shall be revealed."_

_ "Blood of legends, _

_ Strength of an acorn_

_ Sight of the world. _

_ Seek what those have sought _

_ Cold as winter even in summer's sun_

_ Blacker than night, center of all _

_ See beyond the reflection of stone,_

_ Where a wolf prowls and a raven flies_

_ With a stone of spirit and cauldron of heart_

_ Together opens a passage to the dark world."_

"That is a difficult riddle," Ivar said as he studied the scroll over Cathbad's shoulder.

"Another riddle? Why is it always riddles?" Angus complained.

"Whoever hid this scroll seems to not want wherever or to what it leads to be found easily," Garrett said with a frown.

"Yes, that means that it is even more important that we protect whatever it is from Anian," Macha said.

"I'm not certain if this doorway should be discovered at all," Rohan said.

"Well, Rohan, what else can we do? Macha is right. We cannot allow Anian or even Nemain to discover this doorway and discover the power inside. It would mean the destruction of Kells," Deirdre said.

"What if opening the doorway _would_ mean the destruction of Kells? I'm sorry, Deirdre but I don't think we can take that chance," Rohan said as he shook his head.

"It does not say that opening the doorway will destroy Kells," Deirdre said with her voice rising.

"I just find this very disturbing. This seems to be all some sort of game. Perhaps it has all been put together for someone's entertainment," Rohan shot back, fury filling him.

"Rohan!" Deirdre exclaimed with frustration.

"Deirdre. Rohan. Enough of this," King Conchobar said loudly as he gave both of them a look of disapproval. "I understand your concerns, Rohan but I believe we should continue and solve the riddle," King Conchobar said with a final tone.

"All right," Rohan said even though he felt that finding whatever the riddle led them too was dangerous and all of these riddles were set up for a reason.

"Well, it appears that Macha and Cathbad need to work on that riddle," King Conchobar said as he nodded in their direction dismissing them.

"Of course, my King," Cathbad said as he bowed.

Macha bowed and followed Cathbad out of the room.

"I shall take my leave, father," Deirdre said as she turned and left the room.

"I have a few things that I need to take care of so I too shall take my leave," Garrett said as he followed Deirdre.

King Conchobar gave the remaining Mystic Knights a look that meant he wanted to be alone.

"I have nothing to do, your Majesty. We could always play that game. That game with the little men and I think there is a horse. I believe the board has two differently colored squares," Angus said his face scrunched up in thought.

Rohan grabbed Angus' arm, bowed to King Conchobar and pulled his friend to the door. "Angus and I need to train a bit." Angus bowed quickly just before Rohan pulled him out into the hallway.

Ivar bowed. "I will also train," he said and left the room.

King Conchobar sighed and stood up from the throne. He walked over to the windows and gazed out over his kingdom. He hoped that he was making the right decision.

* * *

Garrett followed Deirdre into the library. He could hear her muttering but he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew the source of her mutterings.

"You are still angry with Rohan about the sparring and you just wanted another opportunity to argue with him," Garrett said as he leaned against the opening and watched as Deirdre slammed her crossbow down onto the table.

"I am not angry with Rohan and I most certainly wasn't looking for a reason to argue with him. I am actually angry with Macha. And with you!" Deirdre said as she spun around to face him.

"You are still angry with Rohan and you are just using me and Macha as stand-ins to Rohan," Garrett said calmly as he watched Deirdre's face become flustered.

"I am not angry with Rohan! He…just…just gets beneath the skin once in awhile," Deirdre said as she placed her hand on her crossbow.

Garrett sighed softly and knew that Deirdre wasn't going to be happy and peaceful until she made up with Rohan. This did cause a streak of anger and jealousy within him but he pushed that aside for Deirdre's happiness.

"Deirdre, you both had good points about this power…doorway that the scroll has been leading us too. But, we all need to work together to keep this power from getting into the wrong hands."

"Yes I know, Garrett. It's just ever since…ever since…" Deirdre said before she turned away from him.

"Leave me, Garrett," Deirdre said pleadingly as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ever since Rohan had been captured and hurt, you've been acting differently." Garrett paused for a moment as he studied Deirdre knowing that she was holding back tears.

"I said, leave me Garrett," Deirdre said fiercely but Garrett ignored the command, walked over to her and held her in his arms.

* * *

Angus, Ivar and Rohan were in the courtyard, taking turns sparring against one another.

Aideen flew to a seated Rohan who was watching as Ivar tripped Angus, but Angus was able to disarm Ivar before he hit the ground.

"Hello, Rohan. I'm glad that you are all right," Aideen said softly as she stayed suspended in the air to Rohan's right.

"Good day to you Aideen. I've been meaning to thank you for discovering that I had been captured and telling the others," Rohan said with an appreciative nod of his head.

"I'm glad that they were able to rescue you quickly," Aideen said but Rohan could see the hint of guilt in her eyes.

"Aideen, Anian would have harmed you if you had tried to interfere," Rohan said gently.

"Oh, so because I am small it means that I can not face a human?" Aideen said as anger flashed in her eyes. "Well, Rohan it is good to know how you see me."

"Aideen…" Rohan said but the fairy flew off.

Rohan sighed and realized that he didn't hear the sounds of fighting. He looked up to see Angus and Ivar watching him.

"Ye tend to have all of the females become angry with ye. How do ye manage that?" Angus said trying to cheer up his friend with the small joke, but was unsuccessful.

"You should try to speak to Aideen as well as Deirdre," Ivar suggested as he leaned on his quarterstaff.

"You are right. I believe that Deirdre has had enough time to cool her anger," Rohan said as he stood up. He gave Angus and Ivar a small smile as he turned and headed back into the castle.

Angus turned his head slightly toward Ivar once Rohan was out of hearing distance. "There is not enough time in this world to cool Deirdre's anger."

Ivar nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't help but feel that things were going to become more intense.

"So, shall we get back to sparring, then?" Angus said as he adjusted the quarterstaff in his hands.

"Very well, Angus, but this time, I shall be watching for your tricks," Ivar said as he went into an attack stance.

Angus smirked. "Oh, come on, Ivar. I'm just a skilled and clever warrior. There are no tricks to it."

Ivar narrowed his eyes and looked at Angus with suspicion. "Let us begin, Angus, so I may teach you a lesson."

Angus got in his fighting stance and signaled to Ivar that he was ready. Ivar said to begin and they began to fight one another.

* * *

"Mider, come forth," Nemain whispered as her eyes darted around as she checked to make sure Anian wasn't around.

A green flame erupted within the Silver Chalice and landed on the table, revealing Mider. "I was unable to discover any information regarding that power," Mider said and then he looked at Nemain a little more closely. "Why are you so nervous, Nemain?"

"I need you to find out all you can about a man that has…" Nemain paused as she tried to explain to Mider but she didn't know quite how Anian had accomplished taking over the castle and the soldiers.

Nemain hadn't heard the footsteps approach and when she heard Anian speak, her eyes widened and she couldn't move.

"Mider, is it? I would like you to keep an eye on King Conchobar, the Druid, and the Mystic Knights, as well as Macha. I'm sure you have some others like you to assist in this mission. Am I right?" Anian said as his blue eyes stared into Mider's black ones.

"Of course, my Lord, of course. As you wish. I shall leave your exalted presence at this moment and send out your orders," Mider said with a deep bow before he vanished.

"Ah, Nemain," Anian said as though he hadn't seen her standing there with a mixture of shock and fear on her face. "I have a mission for you as well."

"Y…yes?" Nemain said as she looked past Anian, so she wouldn't have to look into Anian's eyes that made it seem as though she was being submerged into ice-cold water and thrown into a cauldron of boiling water at the same time.

"I want you to search those dusty scrolls of yours for information regarding a cauldron on this island."

Nemain was curious as to why Anian wanted to find a cauldron but she just bowed and said that she would begin at that moment. She was also wondering why Mider had instantly taken orders from Anian.

She scurried out of the room and headed to her library. Her curiosity began to fade away as she walked. She didn't want to know what Anian had planned. She began to shiver and the cold chills lasted for several hours as she read through the scrolls.

* * *

guardianM3: Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Please review again for this chapter and let me know how it was. I always appreciate suggestions, thoughts, comments, etc. So please don't hesitate to click that button on the bottom left and write something!


	12. Chapter 12: Eavesdropping Prince

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Eavesdropping Prince

Ivar's words circled around in Rohan's mind like a hawk. Rohan couldn't allow a silly argument come between him and Deirdre. They were a part of the same team and needed to get along so they all could save Kells.

As he searched for Deirdre, what he was going to say to her rolled around in his mind.

Rohan checked all of the usual places that Deirdre would have been. As he walked down the corridor, he had almost run into Garrett.

"Do you know where Deirdre is? I wish to speak with her," Rohan said.

"No, I do not," Garrett said quickly.

Rohan frowned and knew that Garrett was lying. "All right. I'm going to see if she is in her room," Rohan said as began to walk past Garrett.

Garrett grabbed Rohan's shoulder and spun him around. "She does not wish to speak with you."

Anger flashed within Rohan that surged through his blood. He had the same feeling when Garrett had been looking at Deirdre when Macha and Angus had been telling them about how they had gotten the Crystal of Sight. "Garrett, I am going to speak with Deirdre," Rohan said gritting his teeth to refrain himself from wrapping his hands around Garrett's neck.

Garrett sent his fist flying and it connected with Rohan's chin which caused Rohan's head to jerk back.

Rohan blinked several times to clear his vision. He was shocked but that soon melted as the anger quickly took over. He sent his own fist at Garrett, but Garrett grabbed Rohan's arm and bent it enough to cause the Mystic Knight of Fire pain.

Rohan hooked his foot on Garrett's ankle, causing the Mystic Knight of Forest to fall. Garrett jumped quickly to his feet and began to throw punches and trying to dodge the ones thrown by the Mystic Knight of Fire.

Two Kells soldiers arrived and tried to break up the fight, but they were pushed out of the way. Plus, they weren't about to battle two of their own Knights who had mystical weapons.

"What is going on here?" Cathbad asked once he had entered the hallway. Once he saw Rohan and Garrett, he cast a spell that caused them to freeze in their positions.

Rohan had his arm around Garrett's neck while Garrett had grabbed onto Rohan's leg to trip the Mystic Knight of Fire.

Cathbad looked at the handful of soldiers that had gathered to watch the brawl. "I believe that this is not a show," Cathbad said firmly and the soldiers scattered.

"Do you wish my assistance, Cathbad?" Macha asked.

"No, you may leave us. Apparently I must discipline my apprentice as though he were ten-years-old again," Cathbad said.

Macha nodded and left the Druid and the two frozen Mystic Knights.

He waved his hand and the two Mystic Knights were able to move again, but before they could speak or continue to hurt each other, Cathbad waved his other hand and the two Knights were separated.

"Cathbad, release me!" Rohan yelled as he struggled to free himself from the invisible barrier that kept him from choking Garrett.

"Yes, Cathbad, so I may teach _Draganta_ a lesson," Garrett spat as he glared at Rohan.

"What has gotten into you two? You both are Mystic Knights and therefore have the duty to refrain from such child-like behavior. Tell me what has caused this fight or is it something that I would rather not know?" Cathbad said his gray eyes blazing as he stared down the two Mystic Knights.

"It is not important, Cathbad," Rohan said after a few moments of Cathbad's disappointed gaze.

Cathbad studied Rohan a moment before he looked at Garrett and awaited his answer.

"No, Cathbad, it is important and it is something between me and Rohan," Garrett replied as he shot Rohan a dark look.

Cathbad sighed as he shook his head. "You two need to work this out, whatever it is, but I do not want to see or hear that you two have been fighting."

Garrett and Rohan nodded but they still looked at one another with fires in their eyes.

Cathbad frowned but released them. "No more fighting. You two are Mystic Knights and therefore, must work together, so for the sake of Kells, resolve your issues without throwing a fist! If you do not, I will turn both of you into frogs!" Cathbad said firmly before he turned and walked away.

Garrett and Rohan glared at each other for several minutes before they turned away from each other and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Ivar was rubbing his lower back since Angus had hit him there with the quarterstaff. He stopped once he heard someone speaking quietly. Ivar knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop but something about the way the person was being quiet caused his curiosity to rise and his good manners to wane. He crept closer to the room and listened.

"I was unable to see through Anian's illusions. I do not know what this means." Ivar recognized that it was Macha's voice.

"I am not certain, but it may mean that he has discovered some new magic that hinders your sight," an unknown voice replied sounding as though it were miles away.

"That is true. He has taken over Temra and its people quite quickly," Macha replied with a sigh.

"There is something else," Macha said and then she paused, "I have discovered that there is indeed one known as Draganta on this island."

"Truly? Who is Draganta?" The voice asked.

"Rohan is the one known as Draganta," Macha replied after a moment's pause.

"Are you certain?" The woman's voice asked.

"Yes, Fedelma. He bears the mark."

"I see." The woman's voice, now Ivar knew to be Fedelma, sounded grave. "You know what you must do."

"Yes, Fedelma. I must destroy Draganta," Macha said emotionlessly.

Ivar's jaw dropped. He could not believe what he had just heard. This all could have been one of Anian's tricks, but he knew that it was definitely Macha in that room and the words that she had spoken were her own.

Ivar was debating whether he should confront Macha or warn Rohan first. He decided to warn Rohan. He froze when he realized that he had been thinking about his course of action that he hadn't heard the conversation stop. He heard Macha moving around the room. Ivar let out a quiet breath, glad that Macha had not left the room. He silently left to find Rohan.

* * *

Angus had just left the kitchen with a piece of bread when Ivar grabbed him. "Hey, Ivar, how many times do I have to ask ye not to sneak up on me like that when I'm eating?" Angus said as he swallowed the piece of bread that he had in his mouth and was glad that he hadn't started choking.

"Angus, do you know where Rohan is?" The Mystic Knight of Water asked urgently.

"I haven't seen him since he went to speak with Deirdre," Angus said and then was about to take another bite from the piece of bread, but realized that Ivar had sounded strange. Ivar sounded afraid. "What's wrong, Ivar?"

"Listen to me, my friend." Ivar paused for a moment hoping that his friend would believe him. "Macha wants to kill Rohan," Ivar said slowly as he held Angus by the shoulders and forced the Mystic Knight of Earth to look into his eyes to see that he was indeed speaking the truth.

Angus shook his head stubbornly refusing to believe that Macha was going to kill Rohan. "Ivar, ye must have heard wrong or Anian created another illusion to turn us against her."

"Angus, it was indeed Macha I heard discussing killing Draganta and that she was unable to see through Anian's illusions when you and her had faced him on your own. She was speaking with one called Fedelma," Ivar said firmly.

"Ye are wrong, Ivar. Macha would never hurt Rohan. Or any of us! It is just Anian playing another trick!" Angus yelled his dark eyes flashing as he threw the remaining piece of bread onto the floor.

"Angus," Ivar said calmly, "our priority is to find Rohan. Then we must contact Cathbad and King Conchobar. Then we can discover if it was truly Macha or not."

Angus knocked Ivar's arms away and took a couple of steps back. "I'm going to go speak with Macha." Angus turned away and ran down the hall.

Ivar called out to Angus, but the Mystic Knight of Earth ignored his friend's pleadings to stop. Ivar sighed and couldn't believe what had happened. He shook his head and went to find Rohan, hoping that Angus would be all right.

* * *

Anian walked into his chambers. The chambers that Anian had chosen in the Temra Castle had been ones empty of any living being for a long time. It was located on the north side of the castle so it was very cold and dark. He chose this location because he had the view over the ocean and he could watch the violent waves as they crashed against the sharp rocks below.

He waited until the servant closed the door before he stepped into the smaller room that held only a table and a stone. He studied the obsidian stone that was shaped like a hawk.

He picked up the stone and muttered an incantation. The stone turned a blood red and glowed, making it seem as though Anian's eyes were the same color as the stone.

"Master, Macha is here in Kells just as you had expected," Anian said.

"Yes," a cold voice replied, "has everything been going as planned, Anian?"

"Yes, Master. I'm having the pitiful witch searching for the cauldron and everything is almost ready just as you had planned," Anian said with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, my plan is coming together perfectly, but you must keep an eye on Macha, she is clever Anian. She may discover what you are up to," the voice warned.

Anian's eyes narrowed and anger flashed with his glowing eyes. "That _girl_ has no inclination of this plan nor will she discover it any time soon."

"You have underestimated her once, Anian. I would have thought that you had learned your lesson. Do not fail," the voice warned.

"Yes, Master," Anian said as the stone's light faded and it became black once again.

Anian tossed the stone onto the table and walked out of the room. He began to pace in the larger room. He knew that Macha would never figure out his plan. She was not as clever as he was and she certainly wasn't going to interfere in his Master's plan.

Anian stopped pacing as a fiendish and thrilled smile came onto his face. He knew what he was going to do, even though it was going to interfere with his Master's plan, but only a little.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Betrayal

Nemain had not left the room since Anian had ordered her to find any information about a cauldron. She had servants enter with fresh candles and they would take away the ones that had burned down to the end of the wick.

She searched through the large collection of scrolls, hoping to find any information on a cauldron. When her eyes began to blur she would close her eyes for a moment to clear them and then she would continue.

After several hours of searching and not leaving the room or taking time to stretch, she had picked up a scroll. She scanned the scroll's contents and she discovered that it mentioned a cauldron.

A sense of relief flowed through Nemain but only for a moment, because she wasn't certain what task Anian would have her do after she had brought this scroll to him. Of course, before she could do so, she had to make sure that this would reveal the location of a cauldron that Anian was seeking.

She read the scroll carefully but she had to read it again to ensure that she had read it correctly the first time. Her face, which was already ashen, became an almost transparent white, as though she had become a ghost.

She took several deep breaths as she tried to control the fear that was going through her. Nemain now knew Anian's purpose on the island and it was something that she never would have risked, not even for immortality.

Nemain rolled the scroll up and placed it into its container. She rose from her seat with the scroll in her hand not taking her eyes from it. It felt as though the simple scroll within her hand would erupt into flames and consume her.

She tried to move her feet and bring the scroll to Anian, but it felt as though something was holding her there. She looked carefully around the room trying to determine what she was going to do with the information she had discovered.

Nemain let go of a breath that she had been holding and made a decision. She took a step toward the door hoping that the decision that she had was the right one.

* * *

Ivar ran through the castle, asking everyone he saw where Rohan had gone. The words that had heard Macha speak wouldn't leave his mind. He feared that he would be late to save his friend.

He came upon one soldier had told him that he had last seen the knight fighting with Garrett and that Cathbad had intervened.

"Where is Rohan, now?" Ivar asked quickly breaking the soldier's retelling of the fight between the two Mystic Knights.

The soldier shrugged. "Perhaps the Druid has turned him into a mouse."

Ivar ignored the comment and continued on his search for the Mystic Knight of Fire. He could feel the blood pumping into his legs as he ran. He tried to fight off the fear that was beginning to seep through his defenses. The words that Macha had spoken seemed to taunt him as he searched for his friend.

Ivar went around a corner and would have knocked Garrett down, except the the Mystic Knight of Forest was already wary from his fight with Rohan and that his reflexes had moved him out of harm's way.

"Ivar, what is wrong?" Garrett asked as he ran after his friend.

Ivar paused and faced his friend. "I overheard Macha saying that she was going to kill Rohan. I must warn him."

Shock and surprise rendered Garrett speechless for a moment before he studied Ivar. He could see the worry and urgency within the Mystic Knight of Water, but Garrett had learned that it was safer to be cautious.

"We must go and warn Rohan before it is too late," Ivar said urgently not even noticing the strange look that Garrett was giving him.

Garrett nodded accepting that it was indeed Ivar standing before him and not some trick or illusion. "He was looking for Deirdre," Garrett replied as he took off toward where he had left Deirdre.

Ivar followed Garrett at a run wondering if either of his friends was going to be harmed by Macha.

Garrett ran, fearful that Deidre would be harmed either by Macha or if Rohan did meet his end. Either way, he was determined to stop Macha from killing Rohan.

* * *

Rohan found Deirdre in the library gazing out of the window. With her back to the door, Rohan didn't have any inclination of what the Mystic Knight of Air had on her mind.

Rohan cleared his throat to announce his presence but Deirdre didn't give a sign that she had heard him.

"Deirdre, I've been looking for you," Rohan said quietly as he gauged Deidre's posture. He was certain that Deirdre was listening but he didn't understand why she didn't respond with a word or a movement.

Neither spoke for several moments as they both thought about the other and began to feel something profound rising between them. Neither of them knew what to do with these feelings, as their thoughts became obstacles to their own hearts.

Rohan took a deep breath as his face became serious. "Deirdre, I…" Rohan paused as the words that he had practiced in his mind had faded away once he had looked at Deirdre.

"Yes, Rohan?" Deirdre asked with her voice strong and clear without allowing any emotion to come into her words.

Before Rohan could continue, King Conchobar entered the room. "There you are, Deirdre." King Conchobar gazed at Rohan. "Ah, Rohan. This may interest you as well. I wish for you both to join me at inspecting the castle's new defenses."

"Of course, father," Deirdre said as she walked past Rohan and stood before her father.

"Will you be joining us, Rohan?" King Conchobar asked noting the bruises on his face, but he had already heard from Duncan how the knight had received those injuries. He had also heard that Cathbad had given Rohan and Garrett quite a reprimand and decided not to discuss the fight at that moment.

"Yes, my King," Rohan said giving King Conchobar a bow.

King Conchobar nodded and led the two Mystic Knights out of the room as they headed toward the castle gate. They stopped once they had reached their destination.

A soldier came up to them and bowed to King Conchobar. "My King, the new defenses are ready for you to inspect."

Macha came up to them. "Good afternoon, your Majesty," Macha said as she bowed to King Conchobar.

"Macha, have you and Cathbad answered the riddle?" Conchobar asked.

"No, the answer has yet to come to us," Macha replied sorrowfully as her gaze lingered discreetly on Rohan.

Before King Conchobar could ask why Macha was not working on the riddle, Garrett and Ivar came running up to them as they both surrounded Rohan with their Mystical weapons aimed at Macha.

"Rohan, get Deirdre and King Conchobar away from here!" Garrett yelled as he stepped in between Macha and Rohan.

"Garrett!" Rohan yelled as anger rushed through him not allowing the situation before him to be fully understood. He was about to throw a punch at the Mystic Knight of Forest when Ivar grabbed his arm.

"No, Rohan. Macha wants to kill you," Ivar said his eyes remaining steady on Macha.

"This is ridiculous. Ivar, why would Macha want to kill Rohan?" Deirdre said as she looked from Ivar to Garrett angrily.

"I overheard her speaking to one called Fedelma by using magic. Macha told the woman that Rohan was Draganta and the woman said to Macha that she knew what must be done. Macha replied that Rohan must be killed," Ivar replied his eyes never leaving Macha.

"Is what Ivar speaks of the truth, Macha?" King Conchobar asked his eyes remained focused on her as his hand landed on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

Macha looked from Ivar and into King Conchobar's eyes. "Yes, every word that Ivar has spoken is indeed the truth," her reply was said calmly and without guilt that Rohan, Deidre and Conchobar looked surprised.

Macha looked directly into Rohan's eyes and held his gaze. "Do not worry, Rohan. Your life is your own, for a little while," Macha said as she turned away from them and headed toward the gate.

"Macha, you have threatened Rohan's life. I'm afraid that you shall have to be imprisoned for his protection," King Conchobar said as he signaled to his soldiers to surround the young woman.

"No, your Majesty, I shall not," Macha said calmly as she faded into the air as the soldiers had been approaching her with their weapons in their hands.

The soldiers had looks of shocks on all of their faces. "Your Majesty," said one knight with a shaking voice, "she vanished!"

"Warn Angus and Cathbad and search the entire castle. Leave ten soldiers to watch over Rohan," King Conchobar ordered his voice grave as he stared at the spot where Macha had disappeared.

Deirdre's face had become white and her hands were shaking. She had convinced the other knights that Macha was a friend and if the woman had had her chance, she would have killed Rohan. Guilt filled her as she felt as though she would never have a different emotion ever again.

Garrett brought his Twin Timber Axes down and turned around to look at Deirdre. He wanted to cross that distance between them but he knew that it wasn't the time or the place to do so.

Ivar released Rohan's arm and looked at his friend. Rohan's face was in shock but within his eyes was fear that was not for him, but for his best friend, who was in more danger than he would ever be.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. By the way, I am now accepting anonymous reviews.


	14. Chapter 14: Cauldron of Heart

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Cauldron of Heart

King Conchobar had Rohan escorted to Cathbad's study where he knew that the Mystic Knight of Fire would be safe. He had ordered the soldiers to remain and guard Rohan while the entire castle was thoroughly searched.

Ivar, Deirdre and Garrett remained in the throne room with King Conchobar when Duncan entered and told them that the searchers hadn't discovered a trace of Macha. Worry was apparent on each of their faces when Angus entered the throne room.

Angus' eyes were darker than any of them had ever seen before. He wore a scowl and was holding onto his mace so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Where is Macha?"

"Macha has left the castle, Angus," King Conchobar replied as he stared down the Mystic Knight of Earth but Angus didn't seem to notice as his eyes narrowed.

"Angus, Macha admitted before us all that she intends to harm Rohan. She is not a friend," Ivar said firmly.

Angus released one hand from his mace, slammed his fist onto the table, and looked at them fiercely. "It is some trick or maybe Anian has cast a spell on her, like Maeve had done to Garrett."

"No, Angus, she has not been cast under a spell," Cathbad said as he entered the throne room with Rohan and several soldiers following behind him.

"They are right, Angus. Macha wishes to harm Rohan," Deirdre said gently as she went to place her hand on his arm.

Angus stepped away from Deirdre as he glared at them and shook his head furiously. "I'm going to find her and prove to ye all that she isn't going to kill Rohan," Angus said as he turned and sprinted out of the room.

"Angus. Angus!" Rohan yelled as he began to follow but Ivar grabbed his arm.

"No, Rohan. You must remain here. I shall go after Angus and watch over him," Ivar said as he cast a glance at King Conchobar.

King Conchobar nodded his head and Ivar quickly left to go after his friend. "Angus shall be all right Rohan, Ivar shall protect him."

Rohan nodded his head but he wasn't certain if Angus would be all right going after Macha. He feared that she would do anything to get to him, including hurting his friends.

Deirdre looked at Rohan and had a strong feeling what he was thinking. She hoped that he was wrong. Deirdre also hoped that Macha didn't really want to kill Rohan that it was one of Anian's tricks, but she knew that Macha had spoken the truth when she had admitted that she was going to take Rohan's life.

Deirdre vowed that Macha would never harm Rohan, her father or any of her friends.

* * *

Anian sat in a chair in his quarters with his hands resting on the arms of the chair. He had brought the table with the silver chalice on it into the room. He was waiting to hear news from Mider and he was running out of patience. His fingers began to tap the arm of the chair as his expression darkened.

Green flame erupted in the silver chalice and landed on the table revealing Mider. "My gracious Lord, I have come to bring you tidings of Kells."

"Report Mider," Anian said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ah, but where to begin, my Lord? There has been quite a stir within the castle of Kells," Mider said with glee as he clapped his hands.

"Yes, be on with it," Anian said as he waved a hand at Mider for him to continue hoping that the stir would benefit his plans.

"It appears that the girl Macha wishes to kill the Mystic Knight of Fire, Rohan. It also appears that the Mystic Knight of Water discovered this information when he overheard the girl talking magically to one know as Fedelma. And he told…well…everyone. Conchobar discovered this and tried to have Macha locked away, but she escaped by using magic," Mider said as he fluttered his fingers in the air mimicking her disappearance into the air.

Anian remained impassive as he thought about how the new occurrences were going to fit into his plans. A smile began at the corner of his lips as he rose from his chair.

"You may go, Mider." Anian waved his hand dismissively and he turned to head out the door.

Before Anian made it out the door, Mider spoke again. "But my Lord, there is one more thing. The Mystic Knight of Earth, the one with the scraggly hair, he refused to believe the Knight of Water."

Anian quickly spun around and slammed his hands onto the table, causing Mider to stumble but he was able to maintain his balance. "Are you certain of this, fairy?" Anian asked as he stared fiercely into Mider's eyes.

Mider smiled darkly and with triumph, that he had pleased Anian. He feared that if he had not brought such interesting news, Anian would have done more than just destroy him. "Yes, in fact, he is searching for her at this moment."

"Well done, Mider but I want you to continue to spy upon Kells and to report instantly if anything else interesting comes across you," Anian said quickly as he turned and rushed out the doorway to send out his orders.

"Of course, my Lord. Of course," Mider said as he bowed and then disappeared in a swirl of green fire.

* * *

Rohan had been pacing in the throne room ever since Ivar had gone after Angus. He didn't even concentrate on the conversation that Conchobar, Deirdre, Garrett and Cathbad were having about having to change the castle's defenses. They feared that Macha may have overheard the plans and they were debating about what defenses were going to be altered.

Cathbad was telling them that he had better place a spell around the castle that would detect Macha unless she found a way to break through the spell. Deirdre and Garrett were arguing about the castle's defenses on the east side while King Conchobar was trying to stop the argument by making the suggestions of combining the two defenses.

They barely noticed when Duncan entered the room. Duncan cleared his throat several times before they noticed him.

"Yes, Duncan?" Conchobar asked once the room was silent.

Duncan bowed before King Conchobar. "My King, Nemain wishes to appear before you."

King Conchobar could not hide the look of surprise on his face just as the Mystic Knights and Cathbad could not hold back their looks of suspicion.

Conchobar cast a look at Cathbad and the Druid nodded his head.

Conchobar returned his gaze to Duncan. "Very well, Duncan. Allow Nemain to enter," Conchobar commanded and sent a look to the Mystic Knights before any of them could protest.

Duncan bowed to King Conchobar and left the room to bring Nemain into the throne room.

The Mystic Knights and Cathbad stood protectively around King Conchobar as Nemain entered surrounded by half a dozen soldiers. They were all surprised that Nemain looked as though she hadn't slept in several days. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were hollow and dark around the edges. Her skin was pasty and she was shaky as she stepped closer toward them.

"Why have you asked for an audience, Nemain?" King Conchobar asked firmly.

Nemain's eyes darted around the throne room and she looked at each of them closely. "Ania…" Nemain squeaked out and quickly cleared her throat to cover her fear and continued. "He asked me to find something for him and I am certain that it must refer to the power that resides on this island." Nemain paused as she looked around the room again noting the absence of two of the Mystic Knights and Macha.

Conchobar nodded his head and Nemain continued. "This scroll mentions a cauldron that he is seeking and it is known as the Cauldron of…"

"…Heart," Cathbad finished his voice sounding hollow.

Rohan looked at Cathbad who had become slightly pale and to the Mystic Knight of Fire's fear the druid had worry reflecting in his eyes.

"Yes. This scroll not only reveals its location but what the cauldron could be used for," Nemain said nervously.

Garrett stepped forward and outstretched his hand. "Perhaps Cathbad should see the scroll, Nemain."

Nemain reluctantly handed the scroll to Garrett who in turn handed it to Cathbad.

"Hmm," Cathbad said as he read the scroll.

"What does the scroll reveal, Cathbad?" King Conchobar asked.

"This scroll reveals several possible uses for the Cauldron of Heart." Cathbad's face became filled with worry. "Some are for good, but there is one that is for a dark purpose."

"Why should we trust you Nemain? You are dark yourself so I do not understand why you have brought this information to us," Rohan said as he stared at Nemain threateningly.

Nemain cast him a wicked smile. "I truly enjoy the power but sometimes it is best to leave some darkness alone." Nemain's smile faded, as she looked at the Mystic Knights with fear quite evident on her face. "Anian wishes to release this power, this darkness and that would mean the end of us all."

"Anian would be destroying himself as well." Garrett said nervously as he noted that King Conchobar and Cathbad both looked very worried.

Nemain laughed hoarsely. "You foolish little Knight, Anian has more power than you could imagine inside you tiny mind and besides, where do you think he gets his power?"

"Why are you telling us all of this, Nemain? I would think that you would be getting some power as well, once Anian has released this dark power," Deirdre said as she stepped closer to the dark sorceress.

Nemain held back the urge to shiver and stared at Deirdre with defiance. "Anian wouldn't want anyone else to be a part of this power. He would only want those to be his slaves." Nemain paused as she looked firmly at each of them. "I wish to join you to stop Anian from accomplishing his goal."

"Why should we trust you?" Rohan asked.

"Because I do not wish to be destroyed or remain a slave under that monster's control."

"Very well. You shall help Cathbad solve the riddle," King Conchobar ordered as he rose from his throne.

"But, my King, why do you wish for the riddle to be solved? Anian would be able to release the dark power if we solve the riddle," Rohan argued.

Conchobar looked at Rohan. "Once we locate this dark power, we shall destroy it so Anian shall never be able to release it."

Conchobar began to give out orders while Cathbad and Nemain left the room and went to Cathbad's study with Rohan right behind them. Rohan hoped, by Dagda, that Ivar would be able to convince Angus to come to his senses before it was too late to save them all.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Comments, suggestions, etc. are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15: Black Sand

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Black Sand

Angus ran down the path that had been used for centuries. His eyes focused ahead on any movement, especially if that movement involved shimmering silver hair. He paused for a moment and took a few deep breaths. He looked around before he started again, his hand on the handle of his Terra Mace so it wouldn't slam into his leg.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt the need to drink a bucketful of water, but he pushed that desire away and continued with the desire within his heart. He didn't know whether his heart was pounding because he was running or that it was beating due to the elation that he would see Macha again.

He went around a curve and spotted silver hair down the road. He gasped with excitement as a grin swept over his face and his heart began to pound even louder. "Macha? Macha!" Angus yelled as he increased his speed to catch up to her.

Macha stopped and turned to face Angus. Angus stopped abruptly when he saw the hard look in Macha's green eyes.

Angus cleared his throat and tried to place a serious look on his face, but he was delighted to see Macha that he couldn't resist the grin that remained on his face. "Ye won't believe what Ivar has been saying, he said that ye…"

"What Ivar told you is indeed the truth, Angus," Macha interrupted, her expression remaining the same.

Angus shook his head in disbelief. He felt the pounding lessen as he felt a shadow pass over his heart. "No! I don't believe that ye would hurt Rohan or any of us," Angus said adamantly as he looked at Macha, hoping that he had heard incorrectly or that she was indeed being controlled by Anian. His black eyes lingered on Macha's clear, yet hard green eyes, his thoughts were telling him it must be so, but he refused to believe it.

"I am sorry Angus, but it is the truth," Macha said coldly as she turned to leave.

Angus grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around and face him. "I do not believe that ye could harm Rohan. Or me," Angus said his voice becoming softer on the last two words but with strength in them.

Macha stared into Angus' eyes as her mouth opened slightly as though to speak, but she brought her lips together into a firm line instead. She brought her staff forward and swung at Angus. He didn't even flinch as Macha struck his legs, causing him to fall onto his back. Angus' eyes shone in shock as he stared up at Macha.

"You are wrong, Angus. Do not get in my way again," Macha said callously.

A bolt of lightning struck Macha sending her flying back several feet away from Angus but she was able to remain on her feet.

Ivar stepped out from behind a tree and ran over to Angus. "Angus, are you all right?" Ivar asked keeping his trident aimed at Macha.

Angus didn't respond as he continued to stare at Macha with his black eyes wide. Ivar grabbed a hold of Angus' arm and pulled the Mystic Knight of Earth onto his feet. Ivar kept his eyes on Macha, watching for any treachery or trickery.

"Perhaps, Ivar, you shall be able to convince Angus of my intentions," Macha said before she turned around and began to walk away from the two Mystic Knights.

Angus pulled his arm free from Ivar and took several uncertain steps toward Macha.

"Angus," Ivar said softly as he shook his head with disappointment and pity.

Angus stopped as he watched Macha walking further away from him. His heart felt as though several pieces of were being torn off. He barely felt the ground beneath him shift.

Ivar saw something black surround Angus' feet. "Angus!" Ivar yelled as he took a step toward his friend.

Angus tried to turn around to face Ivar but he was unable to lift either of his feet. He looked down and saw that he was sinking into a large patch of black sand. "Help me!" Angus grabbed one of his legs and tugged trying to break free of the sinking black sand.

Ivar dived forward and clasped onto Angus' hand. "Help us, Macha!" Ivar yelled as he tried to pull his friend from the sinking sand.

Macha spun around and saw that Angus was thigh deep in black sand and was sinking even further. She quickly ran toward them but about halfway there, a lightning bolt struck the ground just a foot before Macha, causing her to fall down.

Ivar's eyes darted around him, but he didn't have time to search for the source of the lightning bolt. He had to save his friend. "Angus, hold onto my hand!" Ivar yelled as he leaned back and continued to pull.

"I can not," Angus said as his hand slipped from Ivar's hands, causing the Mystic Knight of Water to fall down onto his back. Angus gulped a lungful of air before his head sank beneath the black sand.

Ivar leapt forward and was about to send his hand into the black sand, but the sand became still and turned into the dirt brown path that it had always been.

Macha sat up and blinked several times to get rid of the white haze that was hindering her eyesight. When she was finally able to see, she saw Ivar on his knees staring at the spot where Angus had last been.

"Angus!" Macha yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran to where Angus had fallen into the portal. She fell to her knees and clawed frantically at the dirt.

Fiendish laughter surrounded Macha and Ivar. Macha rose to her feet brandishing her staff before her searching for the source of the laughter that she knew belonged to Anian.

After the laughter had faded away, Ivar carefully got onto his feet. He looked at Macha with disdain.

"Angus is now in Anian's hands because of you, Macha. If any harm comes to him or to any of my friends, you shall have to answer for it," Ivar said turning away from her as he headed back to the castle at a run.

Macha watched as Ivar departed but then her gaze lingered on where Angus had disappeared into the black sand. The shock on Macha's face began to fade. Her green eyes hardened and her knuckles turned white as she clutched her staff. She began to run down the path, toward Temra.

* * *

Rohan had been in Cathbad's study watching as Nemain and the Druid worked on the remainder of the riddle. The witch and the Druid would argue about a certain word or the possible meaning that caused Rohan to try and stop the argument.

Cathbad and Nemain stopped arguing after awhile. The witch and the Druid began to become annoyed by the Mystic Knight of Fire's restlessness that they asked him to go to the room next door. Rohan complied and began to pace in the other room instead. Once he had finished his pacing, he went and stood next to the window.

Rohan watched as a dozen soldiers were learning a new fighting stance from Garrett, when he felt a rush of air go past his right ear. He turned his head and saw Aideen hovering over a table. Rohan gave Aideen a surprised look but she ignored it.

"Good evening, Rohan," Aideen said as she landed on the table next to him.

"Good evening, Aideen. You have decided to speak with me again?" Rohan asked as he directed his full attention to the fairy.

Aideen coughed and turned her head slightly away from Rohan. "That depends on one thing, Rohan. Are you willing to apologize?"

"Yes, Aideen. I'm sorry that I upset you before," Rohan said, as he looked Aideen in the eye.

Aideen nodded her head indicating that he should continue.

"I know that just because you are small in size doesn't mean that you are incapable of helping in any way," Rohan said sincerely. "But, I do not wish for you to come to any harm because of me," Rohan said pointedly and firmly.

Aideen pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. She turned her head away from Rohan as she thought about what he had just said to her. She knew that the words that he had said were true and heartfelt. She uncrossed her arms and fluttered her wings. "Very well, Rohan. I forgive you."

Rohan smiled at Aideen as he held his hand out to her. Aideen cast an annoyed glance at him but she placed her tiny hand into Rohan's palm. They shook and Aideen returned his smile.

"So, where are Angus and Ivar? Why are there about a dozen soldiers outside your door?" Aideen asked.

Rohan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "That is a long story, Aideen."

Aideen rose into the air and hovered a mere inch before Rohan's nose. "Perhaps you should begin at this moment so I will be able to hear all of it." Aideen's eyes narrowed as she studied Rohan.

Rohan coughed and nodded his head. He asked Aideen to sit down so he could fill her in what had occurred since she had been gone.

* * *

guardianM3: Sorry, about this late update. I seem to be having a lot of those lately, haven't I? :) I've been busy at work so I haven't had much time to work on any of my stories. I hope that you all will review.


	16. Chapter 16: Hearts

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Hearts

"_Solve this riddle and the doorway and the keys shall be revealed."_

_ "Blood of legends, _

_ Strength of an acorn_

_ Sight of the world. _

_ Seek what those have sought _

_ Cold as winter even in summer's sun_

_ Blacker than night, center of all _

_ See beyond the reflection of stone,_

_ Where a wolf prowls and a raven flies_

_ With a stone of spirit and cauldron of heart_

_ Together opens a passage to the dark world."_

Nemain paused after she had read the riddle out loud. "This is quite a riddle. Especially having read it a dozen times already." Nemain complained as she looked around the Druid's study noting the potions on the shelves and several unique ingredients that she wished she had in her possession.

Cathbad cast a wary glance at the witch before he looked down at the table where the Scroll of Wisdom lay. "Yes, just as you have complained a dozen times as well." Cathbad replied as he read over the riddle again.

"We do not know what 'Blood of legends' is or 'Strength of acorn', but we do know that 'Sight of the world' is the Crystal of Sight which you have in your possession." Nemain said impatiently.

"Yes." Cathbad said distractedly as he realized something about a part of the riddle. He could not believe that he had never noticed it before.

"What is it Druid?" Nemain asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"The 'Strength of an acorn", I believe it refers to the Amulet of Life. The amulet has an acorn on it." Cathbad said.

"Wonderful, where is this amulet?" Nemain asked.

"It is in Macha's hands." Cathbad answered.

"Wonderful." Nemain said sarcastically as she turned back to the riddle. "I believe that the mirror is involved in this riddle."

"What makes you say that, Nemain?" Cathbad asked as he looked over the riddle again.

"The part with the wolf and the raven and that it is talking about a reflection. It must be the mirror." Nemain said as she pointed at the words and tapped the scroll with her sharp nail.

"I believe you a right, Nemain." Cathbad agreed with a nod of his head.

"Of course I am right. Now all we have to do is find out what the 'stone of spirit", 'blood of legends' and what 'Seek what those have sought/Cold as winter even in summer's sun/Blacker than night, center of all', means." Nemain said slowly as she allowed the words to become imprinted in her mind as she tried to figure out what the words could possibly mean.

"Hmm." Cathbad said as he walked over to the wall that held his scrolls.

"Have you discovered the answer to the rest of the riddle?" Nemain asked as she walked over and stood next to Cathbad.

"Do you recall the story of the Knight who had gone on a quest to find the heart of a dark dragon that had been hidden from a sorcerer?" Cathbad asked as he turned around and began to look through his collection of scrolls.

"Yes, but was does that have to do with this riddle?" Nemain asked annoyingly as she tapped her long fingernails on the table.

"Do you recall what he had found?" Cathbad asked as he grabbed a scroll and began to unroll it.

"He found a stone that he believed was the heart of the dragon because it was dark and cold almost like…" Nemain spun around to look at Cathbad. "You don't think that is what is in the riddle, do you?"

"I believe it is and this scroll reveals the location of the stone." Cathbad laid the scroll on the table and began to read through the story. Nemain leaned over and read along with the Druid.

"Yes, here it is!" Nemain said excitedly as she pointed to a line on the scroll. "The Knight used the stone of spirit, which must be the one mentioned in the Scroll of Wisdom, to locate the heart of the dark dragon."

"Yes, and that he gave the stone of spirit to someone he knew would protect it; the King of Tir Na Nog!" Cathbad exclaimed.

"So, that fairy king has had the stone of spirit all this time that shall lead to the dark stone. I should have known!" Nemain spat as she turned away from the scroll.

"We must speak with King Conchobar about this at once!" Cathbad said as he gathered the two scrolls and headed toward the door. He stopped and turned around when he realized that Nemain hadn't followed him. "Are you coming, Nemain?"

Nemain sighed. "Very well as long as the Mystic Brats leave me be."

Cathbad stepped aside to allow Nemain to pass. He followed the sorceresses to the throne room and saw Ivar rush into the throne room. Fear filled Cathbad as the Druid rushed past Nemain and followed Ivar into the throne room. The Druid knew that something had happened to Angus and he hoped that the reformed thief could be saved.

* * *

Ivar stood before his fellow Mystic Knights, Cathbad, King Conchobar and Nemain, telling the story of what had happened with Macha and Angus. When he had arrived at the part, when Angus had sank into the black sand, Deirdre had gasped and Rohan had slammed his fist onto the table.

"Anian has kidnapped Angus? Are you certain it was not Macha who has set a trap for Rohan?" Deirdre asked.

"No, it was certainly Anian who has taken Angus." Ivar said as he looked at Rohan whose eyes were burning when Macha's name had been mentioned.

"We must retrieve the Cauldron of Heart now before Anian discovers its location." Nemain interrupted before anyone could ask Ivar any more questions.

"What about Angus? We certainly are not going to leave him in Anian's hands, are we?" Rohan asked King Conchobar urgently as anger flashed in his eyes.

"I'm certain Agnes…" Nemain began.

"His name is Angus!" Rohan said angrily as he took a couple of threatening steps toward the sorceress.

"…_Angus_ will be fine. Anian will keep him around, for a while, at least. More importantly, the Druid and I have solved the riddle within the Scroll of Wisdom; part of it anyway. I believe we should worry about Anian getting his hands on the Cauldron especially since he probably already knows where it is." Nemain said as she looked around the room.

"How would he know where it is?" Deirdre asked.

"Anian has had Mider and some of his fellow fairy friends spying on all of you. I guess I forgot to mention that." Nemain said.

King Conchobar was about to say something to Cathbad, but the Druid had already raised his hands into the air and spoke an incantation. They all heard a rumbling noise and then it was silent.

"I believe that now we shall not be overheard by any small creatures for a little while." Cathbad said as he cast a glare at Nemain.

"Nemain is right; we must retrieve the Cauldron of Heart and search for the other objects in the scroll. Anian will not harm Angus, not while we have what he wants." King Conchobar said looking firmly at Rohan. Conchobar turned his attention to Cathbad and Nemain. "You may reveal to us the answer to the riddle."

Cathbad and Nemain quickly told them about each piece of the riddle as well as the story of the knight that was seeking the dark stone.

"Father, Ivar and I shall go after the Cauldron of Heart." Deirdre said firmly once Cathbad and Nemain had finished.

"Very well. You already know the location and the dangers that lie there." King Conchobar said as he nodded his head but Deirdre could see the look of concern shining within her father's eyes.

"The climb up the mountain shall be treacherous but I am far more concerned about what lies within the mountain, protecting the Cauldron of Heart." Ivar said.

"We shall be able to face the dangers placed before us, Ivar. We are Mystic Knights after all. Come, we should be going before it begins to get dark."

"Perhaps, you both should wait until the morning, the sun shall set soon." Garrett suggested as he cast a worried glance at Deirdre.

Deirdre raised her chin and looked into Garrett's eyes. "Ivar and I shall make it to the mountain before it is dark and when dawn comes, we shall ascend the mountain slope and go inside. This shall give us plenty of time to retrieve the Cauldron of Heart and return, in daylight."

"Then, we shall be able to retrieve the stone of spirit from King Fin Varra to locate the dark stone." Ivar said.

"Safe journey and don't forget the lights that I created for you. They shall certainly aid you within the darkness of the mountain." Cathbad said wisely as Ivar and Deirdre left the room.

"Cathbad." King Conchobar said urgently and then he looked at Nemain. "Nemain. We need to prepare for whatever lies ahead, as well as rescuing Angus." The King looked pointedly at Rohan and then he looked at Garrett. "Garrett, I want you to ready the soldiers. Rohan, you shall remain under guard, we still do not know what Macha has planned."

"There is one thing about the riddle we have not solved, Conchobar and that would be the 'blood of legends'." Nemain said.

"Then solve that part of the riddle as well. We need to be prepared." King Conchobar said as he rose from his throne. "We must keep Anian from this power!"

King Conchobar left the room first, and the others followed, but when each of them stepped into the hall, they all went to carry out King Conchobar's orders, except for one who had a different plan in mind.

* * *

Macha had quickly made it to Temra castle well before the sunset. She had been able to sneak into the castle walking through the open gate as several Temra soldiers were leaving to relieve the guards posted outside the castle. She had used her magic to become invisible for a few minutes, but as she searched the castle, she had to be careful not to be seen.

She had searched the dungeons thoroughly but hadn't found a trace of Angus. She had then proceeded to search the rooms above the dungeon level, avoiding two guards who had nearly stumbled upon her.

She entered a long room that had high windows and a tall ceiling. There was a dark doorway at the other end. She cautiously began her trek across the room and when she had reached the center of the room, she sensed something behind her. She ducked and moved to the side, avoiding a ball of fire. She turned around to face her attacker.

Anian winked at Macha and grinned. "Macha, you should know that this room has only one entrance." Anian said as he pointed behind him. Macha didn't have to look to see that the doorway behind her had vanished.

"It seems that you have been quite distracted lately. I wonder why that has occurred." Anian said mockingly as he walked several steps toward Macha.

"Where is Angus, Anian?" Macha asked her voice sharp and cold.

"As you have already discovered, he is not within the walls of Temra castle." Anian said with a smirk.

Anian waved his right hand. Mist rose from the floor, forming into a dozen wolf-like creatures that walked as though they were men. Each creature clutched at a long sword, their claws shining like their weapons.

"Your illusions do not frighten me, Anian!" Macha yelled as one of the creatures leapt at her, swinging its sword in an arc and striking against Macha's arm. Macha gasped as she felt the sting of the blade slicing through her skin. She raised her hand to her arm and felt where the blade had cut her.

"These are not illusions!" Macha said alarmingly as she stared at the blood on her hand. She glanced up at the creature whose teeth gleamed as it smiled at her. She knew that the first strike was just to prove to her that what she faced was indeed real.

"My, my, it appears they are not." Anian said amusingly. "It shall be quite entertaining watching you fight for your life Macha, especially knowing that you may never see the Mystic Knight of 'Dirt' ever again."

Macha brought her staff up and clashed against the sword of the creature that had cut her.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I do not wish to create a mess within this room." Anian said as he raised his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers.

Macha felt the floor beneath her disappear as she fell. She looked up and saw that the creatures were following her down. She looked down and when she saw the ground, she curled into a ball and went into a roll. She stood up and held the staff horizontally before her. Blue light lit up the cavernous space and Macha realized that she was in the Temra Catacombs.

The creatures landed and ran toward her, snarling with their swords raised into the air. Macha swung her staff at one of the oncoming creatures, sending it crashing back into two of its fellows. Two more creatures swiped at her with their claws but she had leapt to the side out of harm's way.

She jumped into the air and kicked two other of the creatures, sending them to the ground. One creature came at her from her side and scratched her arm with its claws. Macha held back a scream as she grabbed a hold of the creature's arm and used its weapon against another that was coming at her. When the sword went into the creature's stomach, Macha released her grip on the sword and brought her staff in an arc, blocking an attack from behind.

Macha continued to fight the creatures as the sun began to set. She had received several wounds from the creatures each aching painfully as she fought. As the last creature fell, Macha fell to her knees, coughing and trying to catch her breath. She wiped away some blood that had fallen into her eyes from a cut on her forehead.

After several minutes, she rose to her feet. She ignored the wound one her right leg as she limped out of the catacombs. She had no doubt in her mind that Angus was certainly not within the walls of Temra castle. Anian had been right about her, she had been distracted, causing her to lose focus.

Macha stepped out into the moonlight. She stopped and closed her eyes. In her mind, she pictured Angus, with his dashing grin and his unique charm. Her eyes shot open, gleaming like green fire in the moonlight as a triumphant smile came onto her face. She took a step in the direction that she knew Angus would be because she could feel his heart by following her own.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I may change the title. Suggestions are always welcome! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, so far. Please let me know what you think about everything so far. What has happened to Angus? You shall find out in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Angus

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Angus

Rohan began to pace once again in the room that Cathbad and Nemain had sent him too when he had bothered them earlier. His steps echoed in the barely furnished room. He roared in frustration and slammed his fists onto the table. He wanted to walk out of the castle gate and search for his best friend but he would obey his King's orders.

Rohan didn't know how long he was in the room before he sensed someone passing through the doorway. He turned around with his hand ready to grab his sword and saw that it was only Nemain. He dropped his hand to his side and looked angrily at the sorceress. "What do you want, Nemain?

"Even though there is a wall between this room and the study, I could still hear your delightful and entertaining pacing. I believe that the thief is on your mind. Or perhaps, is it the Princess and the Mystic Knight of Water going after the cauldron that is bothering you?" Nemain said as she tilted her head to the side and studied Rohan.

"I do not believe that any of this should concern you in any way, so I suggest that you return to solving the remainder of the riddle," Rohan said sourly.

"I do not take suggestions from mere boys especially ones that allow his friends to enter danger while he remains hidden away in a castle," Nemain said with a sly smile.

"Nemain, I am not hiding. I am obeying my King's orders," Rohan replied.

"Yes, I see that you are a loyal subject of King Conchobar even though your bloodline is that of Temra royalty," Nemain said slightly mockingly.

"Even if I were to rescue Angus, Temra castle will be well guarded," Rohan said with a sigh.

"Why would Anian keep that scruffy and dirty thief in the castle? That would be far too predictable. He would want to hide the boy in an unlikely place where anyone would barely tread."

Rohan bit his bottom lip as he thought about all of the places where Anian could hold Angus. He ruled out ever place that quickly entered his thoughts until one place sprung up in his mind. "The abandoned castle," Rohan said quietly as he felt that was the right place.

He walked past Nemain and to the door but he stopped before he crossed the threshold. He quietly debated within himself whether he was about to do the right thing. He quickly made a decision, which varied slightly from his original plan, and he turned right.

Nemain stepped out of the room and sighed as she watched Rohan disappear down the hall. She shook her head to clear the tendril of mist that had begun to bother her earlier that day. Once her mind was clear, she shrugged her shoulders and headed back into Cathbad's study to discover the last key of the riddle.

* * *

Ivar and Deirdre had made it to the base of the mountain just as the sun passed beneath the horizon line. Ivar built a small fire while Deirdre kept an eye out for any Temra soldiers or Macha.

The sound of someone crashing through the woods caught Deirdre's attention first. She raised her Whirlwind Crossbow toward where she had heard the sound while Ivar did the same with his Barbed Trident.

"Whoever you are, step into the light!" Deirdre commanded as she narrowed her eyes to peer into the darkness. She watched as a figure stepped from the shadows of the large trees and into the firelight.

"Garrett!" Deirdre yelled as she glared at the Mystic Knight of Forest as she brought her Whirlwind Crossbow down to her side. "Why are you here?"

"I am going to aid you in recovering the Cauldron of Heart and protecting it from Anian," Garrett said simply as he walked closer to them.

"I believe King Conchobar asked you to ready the soldiers," Ivar said as he studied Garrett, making sure that the one who stood before him was indeed his friend.

"I simply asked Duncan to carry out that task," Garrett said as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Deirdre.

"Yes, and while you are here, Kells is nearly defenseless since there is only one Mystic Knight at the castle!" Deirdre yelled.

"I believe the mighty Draganta will be able to protect the castle," Garrett said with a slight sneer.

"By Dagda! I can not believe that you are behaving like a child." Deirdre said as she threw her hands up into the air. She brought her arms down as she stalked toward Garrett, her finger pointed right at his chest. "If anything should happen…"

"To Kells or to Rohan?" Garrett filled in as he locked eyes with her.

Ivar stepped in between them. "Enough! There has been plenty of fighting lately and we certainly do not need anymore of it!" Ivar looked from Deirdre to Garrett making certain that they knew he wasn't going to allow their fighting to progress any further.

"Very well, Ivar, Garrett and I shall not fight anymore. Garrett, you shall return to Kells and follow my father's orders," Deirdre commanded as she raised her chin in the air and looked straight at Garrett without blinking.

"No, Deirdre, I am remaining here and we all shall return to the castle in the morning, with the Cauldron of Heart," Garrett said firmly as he met the Princess' gaze.

"We all shall remain here," Ivar said and gave Deirdre a cautionary look when she was about to argue. "No one is going to be returning to Kells, especially when we do not know what lies between here and the castle at this time. We will retrieve the Cauldron of Heart in the morning and return to Kells, together. Do I make myself clear, my friends?" Ivar said as he gave Deirdre and Garrett his unwavering look.

"Fine," Deirdre said as she walked over to her bedroll and lied down with her backs to Garrett and Ivar.

Ivar looked at Garrett. "We should all get some sleep. I expect that retrieving the cauldron will not be a simple task." Ivar walked over to his bedroll.

Garrett stood for a while looking at the fiery shadows that danced across Deirdre's back before he set up his bedroll and lied down to go to sleep.

Ivar turned to lie on his back and placed his hands behind his head. He gazed up as the sky started to lose the lasting daylight tinge to proceeds before the moon and the millions of stars would appear in the sky. He hoped that Angus would be all right until they rescued him and that Kells would be safe until their return.

* * *

Rohan dashed into the throne room and stood before Conchobar and Cathbad. Cathbad looked as though he was about to scold Rohan, but the determination and fire within Rohan's eyes deterred the Druid from doing so.

"I am going to go after Angus," Rohan said quickly.

"Rohan, it is far too dangerous especially since Macha wishes to take your life," King Conchobar said as he shook his head.

"Angus is a Mystic Knight and he will be needed for the battle ahead," Rohan said hoping that he would be able to convince his King that he needed to save his friend.

"Rohan, I understand, but now…" King Conchobar said before he was interrupted by Cathbad.

"My King, I believe that it is Rohan's decision," Cathbad said quietly as he looked directly at Conchobar. "They are not only Mystic Knights but they are friends and that bond is more powerful than any evil being can comprehend."

Conchobar sighed softly as he cast a glance at Rohan filled with reluctance but also there was a sense of understanding. "Rohan, I have a new order for you and that is to do what you feel is right. If that means saving Angus, so be it."

"Thank you, my King," Rohan said as he bowed quickly to the king and gave a grateful look at Cathbad. Rohan spun around to leave but Cathbad stopped him by calling his name.

Rohan turned and looked at the Druid. "Yes, Cathbad?"

"I suggest you take a horse, it will be far quicker than walking," Cathbad said.

"I hope Rohan will be all right," Conchobar said with worry as the young knight's footsteps faded away.

"He is strong and brave, my King. He will do fine," Cathbad said with sincerity and pride. Cathbad hoped that he had done a good thing for his apprentice and had not placed the lad into great peril.

* * *

Angus watched as the hawk rose into the air and flew toward the rising moon. The moonlight streamed through the hole in the ceiling of the rocky prison. Angus could hear the waves crashing against one wall of his prison. He spun around and clasped the cold iron bars, and shook them, but they didn't even rattle.

Angus' mind returned to the day that he and Rohan had quarreled about Macha. It seemed that Rohan's prediction had come true, that if he, Angus, had become close to Macha, that she would eventually harm him. Angus wasn't certain if Rohan had meant physical harm or emotional, but he certainly felt his heart beginning to crack.

Angus tried to block Macha from his mind, but the image of a lightly tanned face, perfect nose, full red lips and shimmering silver hair floated in the center of his mind. Then he saw Macha knocking him down and looking at him with her cold eyes. He heard her sweet clover voice become stone when she admitted that she did intend to kill Rohan and harm whoever happened to get in her way.

Angus quickly looked toward the darkness beyond his cell as he heard a door squeak and footsteps walking down the stairs. His eyes narrowed as he tried to peer into the darkness. The moonlight struck golden hair and as the person stepped closer, the light revealed that it was Anian.

Angus frowned and turned away from his captor. He heard Anian chuckle as the man came closer to Angus' cell and stopped about two feet from the cell.

"So, Mystic Knight of 'Dirt', are you enjoying your view?" Anian asked with another chuckle.

"I was, until ye made your appearance," Angus remarked with coldness in his voice.

"Ah, clever. I hope your rescuer will be just as clever," Anian said with arrogance that Angus had never heard before, not even from Queen Maeve when she had insisted, several times, that she was going to rule the entire island.

"Do ye really believe that any of the Mystic Knights will fall for this trap?" Angus said as he turned to face Anian with his dark eyes blazing.

"I never said that it would be a Mystic Knight, but that would make this quite more amusing," Anian said as the pleadings of the various Knights to release Angus entered his mind. Anian shook his head to clear the images and focused on his prisoner. "I digress, but I believe it will be Macha coming to rescue you," Anian said with a sigh as he looked off to the side staring at something that only he could see.

"Ye are a fool. Macha doesn't care for me or for anyone. She is not coming," Angus said angrily.

"Ah, I am no fool Angus. It appears that you certainly are the fool especially if you have not realized that Macha _cares_ for you," Anian said the last few words in a tone that sounded as though he had eaten a rotten potato. "But I have just remembered something and you may be right about one thing, Macha may not come for you. It would depend whether or not she survives."

"Survives what?" Angus asked his curiosity rising even though he tried not to allow Anian to play with of his emotions.

Anian smiled, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "I left her in the Catacombs of Temra with several unique creatures of mine. She is now fighting for her life or perhaps it has already been taken. Either way, she will not live for long," Anian said with excitement.

"I do not care," Angus growled as he turned away from Anian.

Anian laughed. "Even though Macha has promised to kill Draganta, your friend, I know that you do care for her, perhaps far more than she cares for you," Anian said and paused for a moment. "Well, I shall give you time to grieve but remember, it won't be for long."

Angus didn't respond as he heard Anian's steps walk away from his cell and back up the stairs. Once Angus heard the creak and the door slam, he slammed his fist into the rock wall of his prison. He fell to his knees ignoring the physical pain in his hand. The moonlight illuminated the dark haired Mystic Knight of Earth who could feel his heart crumbling into dust.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. Suggestions for a better title would be greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18: Truce

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I have been busy with work, but I have also been contemplating several different ideas and I haven't been able to decide which one to do. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and will choose to review.

* * *

Chapter 18: Truce

Ivar awoke just as the sky began to light up. He sat up and stretched out his arms as he looked around. The fire had slowly burned out during the night. He saw that Garrett was still asleep on his bedroll, but Deirdre's was empty. Ivar quickly stood up and walked over to Deirdre's empty bedroll.

"Deirdre?" Ivar called out as his eyes scanned the campsite. Out of the corner of Ivar's eyes, he saw Garrett stirring from his slumber until he sat up and looked in the direction where Deirdre had slept. .

"Deirdre?" Garrett said as looked around and spotted Ivar. "Ivar, where is Deirdre?"

Ivar looked at the mountain and saw several signs that someone had scaled the rocky terrain. "I believe Deirdre has decided to begin this quest without our aid." Ivar said with a soft sigh as he shook his head.

Garrett scrambled to his feet and headed over to the bottom of the mountain. He studied the mountainside as he determined future holds that he would use to scale the mountain.

Ivar walked over, grabbing a rope along the way and stood next to Garrett. "We must catch up to Deirdre."

"She has quite a head start." Garrett said as he grabbed the rope he had brought.

"True, but we shall catch up to her." Ivar said uncertainly even though he tried his best to be optimistic.

Garrett nodded but remained silent as he began to tie a knot. He prayed that they would make it in time to aid Deirdre and that he would have time to scold her for being so foolish.

* * *

Rohan had ridden the fiery horse throughout the night, only giving the horse a few moments rest when he stopped to get both of them a drink of water and once something to eat. It was as though the horse could sense the Mystic Knight of Fire's urgency for the stallion's energy didn't wane throughout the night.

"Rohan. Rohan!" Aideen yelled as she flew beside Rohan easily keeping pace with the Mystic Knight and his horse.

Rohan shook his head when he focused in on the fairy. He saw the light from the morning sun light up the natural light of the fairy. He hadn't realized the sun had risen since his mind had been within dark places.

"Aideen, why have you been following me?" Rohan yelled out above the air rushing past him and over his horse's hooves pounding on the ground. He turned his head slightly so he could look at the fairy.

"I am here to aid you in rescuing Angus." Aideen replied.

Rohan was about to refuse Aideen's assistance but he knew that she wouldn't have listened anyway. He nodded his head in approval and looked straight ahead. He hoped, by Dagda, that he would save Angus in time.

* * *

Garrett and Ivar had made it to the opening in the mountain quickly. They were glad because the sky outside had darkened considerably by the dark clouds that seemed to have just appeared.

They walked into the mountain cautiously, Ivar carrying the torch that he had brought with him. The torch's light provided very little illumination but they were soon able to see that the walls of the tunnel had strange symbols carved into them.

They had walked for about half an hour until the came to the end of the tunnel. Garrett was grateful for he felt immense anxiety being in the tunnel and he had no idea why it had made him feel that way. He thought it might have had something to do with the strange symbols.

"Here is the first room of this mountain. We must be cautious; we do not know what lies before us." Ivar said quietly as he took several steps forward. Garrett was about to respond but he felt the floor shift and the light of the torch drop to the ground. He heard Ivar gasp and grunt.

"Ivar!" Garrett yelled as he leapt forward and grabbed his friend's arm. Garrett grabbed Ivar's arm and pulled. He dug his feet in more firmly as he tried to pull Ivar loose from the rock.

Garrett struggled to pull Ivar up. "You must release me Garrett, or else you shall have the same fate."

Garrett looked at Ivar firmly. "Ivar, we are Mystic Knights and friends, we do not give up on our friends without a fight, even if it means the end of our own life."

Before Ivar could respond, a hand shot past Garrett and grabbed onto Ivar's arm. Garrett turned his head and saw the head of red hair. "Deirdre!" Garrett exclaimed.

Deirdre didn't answer as she helped Garrett pull Ivar up. They all rested for several moments to catch their breaths.

"You boys should learn to be more careful and be thankful that I arrived in time." Deirdre said as she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her.

Garrett stood on his feet, but ignored the dust on his clothes, for the moment. "You should not have gone without us. This mountain is dangerous. You could have fallen down that hole." Garrett left out the part that she would never have been seen again.

Deirdre gazed at him coolly. "I figured out how to avoid the traps within this mountain."

Ivar looked up at Deirdre with curiosity mixed with amusement. "How?"

Deirdre picked up her torch and brought over to the wall that was covered with symbols. "When these three symbols are in this sequence, it means that there is a trap located straight across from it."

"How did you figure that out?" Garrett asked curiously.

"Rohan isn't the only one who has been learning from Cathbad." Deirdre said as she turned away from the wall and headed toward the entrance to the next tunnel. "Are you two coming along?"

Ivar and Garrett exchanged a look as they followed Deirdre. Once they had learned how to spot a trap using the three symbols, avoiding them were simple. They had quickly entered the heart of the mountain. They came to a wall that blocked their progress. This wall had a few symbols and Deirdre was able to read them.

"We must find a way to get past this wall." Ivar said as he looked at the symbols that he couldn't understand but he was thankful that Deirdre had been able to read them.

"Yes, but how? The message says that "_thou must answer thy question rightfully_" but we do not even know what the correct answer is." Garrett said with frustration

A cough rang within the room causing the three Mystic Knights to quickly spin around and look for the source. Standing before them was a man barely five feet tall holding a pipe, wearing a green shirt, and matching pants. He didn't seem to be bothered by the three Mystic weapons pointed in his direction.

"Ye are all trying to get the cauldron?" The man asked as he blew several smoke rings.

"Yes, we are here for the Cauldron of Heart. Do you know where it is?" Deirdre asked as she walked toward the man.

The man nodded his head as he blew a couple smoke rings. "The cauldron is behind that wall."

"How do we get the Cauldron?" Garrett asked hiding his frustration by squeezing the handle of his sword.

"Excellent question but a better question would be: why should you three obtain the Cauldron?" The man asked as he watched the smoke from his pipe drift away.

Ivar narrowed his eyes as he studied the man a little more closely as his suspicion rose. "Who are you?"

The man gave Ivar a secretive smile and his eyes burned brightly with respect. "I am of no importance, young Prince. You are one of three who wish to retrieve the Cauldron of Heart, so precautions have been taken concerning the person or persons who get the Cauldron of Heart."

"So, the question you asked is why should we three obtain the Cauldron?" Deirdre asked as she tightened her lips in concentration.

The man nodded, apparently pleased at Deirdre's quick acceptance and understanding.

Garrett followed Deirdre and began to think of reasons himself, but several of the ones that had gone through his mind he felt were not the right answer. Ivar and Deirdre thought of several possibilities, but they both felt that the question might be a trick question.

"We should have the Cauldron of Heart because we are Mystic Knights." Deidre said but the man shook his head.

"We should obtain the Cauldron because we need it to save Kells." Ivar said.

The strange man shook his head and watched as Garrett continued to think out his answer. It was almost five minutes before Garrett was ready for his answer.

"In our hearts, we know that we shall not use the Cauldron of Heart for evil." Garrett said.

The strange man beamed them a smile as he nodded his head in respect. "Well done young Prince that is the answer that I had been seeking."

Deirdre looked from Garrett to the strange man. "So the answer to the question was that we have the heart to have the Cauldron of Heart?"

The man smiled deviously. "If someone were evil seeking the Cauldron, they wouldn't think about matters of the heart, now would they?"

"I still do not care for riddles." Garrett muttered as they watched the wall fade away to reveal a doorway.

The man tipped his head toward the door. "Through that door all of ye shall find the Cauldron of Heart. I hope that ye all shall use the cauldron wisely."

"We shall." Ivar replied politely, finally understanding that the man was dutifully protecting the cauldron and that he did so with great honor.

The man jumped up and walked toward the tunnel that had led the Mystic Knights into the heart of the mountain. The man stopped, turned and tipped his hat before he continued.

Once the man had left them, Deirdre turned to her comrades and commented that the man was quite strange. Ivar and Garrett nodded their heads in response. Ivar opened the door and the three of them entered the room.

In the center of the room on a pedestal was a red cauldron that was the size of a small cooking pot. Ivar waved his head for Garrett to retrieve the cauldron. Garrett stepped cautiously forward, grabbed the handles of the cauldron, and lifted the object into the air.

"We must leave." Deirdre said as she broke the triumphant silence.

The three Mystic Knights were close to completing this quest, but they still needed the stone of spirit from King Fin Varra as well as the Amulet of Life from Macha. The three Knights hoped that Cathbad and Nemain had discovered what '_Blood of legends'_ meant and that they would be able to rescue Angus from Anian.

* * *

Angus had been sitting on the cold rocky floor with his head in his hands all night long. He wasn't certain if he had even slept, but that didn't matter to him. He had tried not to picture Macha in the Catacombs of Temra fighting horrendous creatures, battling for her life but the images continued to invade his mind.

He sighed softly as he lifted his head up and looked around the room. His brow furrowed as he realized that the minimal amount of sun light that he received within his prison had vanished. He looked above him and saw that the sky had darkened considerably with thick, black clouds. For some unknown reason, he shivered.

He shook his head as he tried to think of a way to break out of his cell. Even though the bars of his prison were old, they were well built and were not loose at all. Either that, or Anian had done some magic on them which Angus didn't doubt that the man wouldn't allow anyone or anything to pass him.

He sighed as he ignored the sound of descending footsteps. "I do not wish to hear your mocking, annoying, sniveling voice again, Anian."

"I am _not_ Anian."

Angus looked up once he had heard the sweet clover voice. "Macha?" Angus asked as he stood up but Angus knew that he had to be wary, being uncertain if Anian had decided to play one of his games.

"Yes, and we must leave here quickly before Anian returns." Macha said as she stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. She had two, two-inch long pieces of metal and used them to pick the lock. She opened the door and studied Angus whose hair and clothes were covered in dirt. He had a few bruises on his face and he looked a little pale.

As Macha turned to head back to the stairs, she stumbled. Angus quickly caught her and he studied her.

"Ye are hurt." Angus said as he noticed the blood and the large rips on Macha's leg.

"Do not concern yourself about that right now, Angus." Macha said as she grabbed Angus' arm and pulled him to the stairs.

Before they began their ascent, Macha stopped and brought her finger to Angus' lips, signaling silence. She pushed Angus to the side of the stairs into the corner while she stood with her staff in her hand raised into the air.

Angus was about to ask Macha why she had paused when he heard faint whispering and footsteps. He tensed as the footsteps came down the stairs toward Macha and him. He wished he had his mystical weapon, but his fists would do just fine in protecting Macha.

Finally, the owner of the footsteps had made it to the bottom step but there was another with that one set of footsteps, who didn't make footsteps because she could fly.

"Rohan? Aideen?" Angus asked as he studied Rohan and the fairy as he had Macha earlier making sure it was not Anian playing any tricks.

Macha brought her staff down to her side and waited while Aideen stood between Rohan and her.

Rohan didn't answer as his eyes become fiery as he stared at Macha. He removed his sword from its sheath and aimed the point of his sword toward Macha's heart. "What are you doing here?"

Before Macha could respond, Angus stepped in front of Macha, the point of Rohan's sword grazing his clothing, but not causing any damage. "She came to rescue me, same as ye; therefore, at this moment there is a truce." Angus looked firmly at Rohan, silently praying that Macha would agree.

"I agree with you, Angus. Rohan and I shall have a truce until you have been safely returned to Kells," Macha said as she looked over Angus' shoulder at Rohan. "Do you agree, Rohan?"

Aideen flew to Rohan's ear and whispered something to the Mystic Knight of Fire that Angus and Macha did not hear. Rohan nodded his head at Aideen and then looked at Macha with distrust. "Very well, but I want no tricks from you."

"Of course." Macha said with an agreeing nod of her head. "We must leave here now before Anian returns."

Rohan nodded as he indicated that Macha should go first up the stairs. There was no hesitation as Macha began her ascent up the staircase. Rohan walked up to Angus.

"I hope that your feelings are not clouding your judgment, Angus."

Angus didn't respond to Rohan's question as he headed to the staircase, ignoring the look that was aimed at him by an infuriated Aideen. He didn't know if he could trust his own judgment either and he certainly didn't want to explore that possibility because if he was wrong about Macha, then he didn't know if he could ever trust himself again.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 19: Dark Clouds

Aideen flew alongside Rohan as Macha lead them out of the dungeon. Her human companions' steps echoed softly on the stone cut steps as they continued to climb upward. Once they had made it out of the dungeon, they made their way out of the abandoned castle and onto a cliff that overlooked the roaring ocean.

Aideen looked at the dark clouds that swept across the sky. She shivered uncontrollably for several seconds. She had the same chill when Rohan had told her that Macha wanted to kill him. The shivers were telling the brave, independent fairy that she was filled with fear and she did not like that feeling.

Aideen's eyes returned to a fear that she could understand and that was Macha. Aideen wasn't certain if Macha would remain true to the truce that Angus had called forth but the fairy was going to protect Rohan with her magic and her life.

* * *

Macha glanced at the dark and cold ocean. The waves were larger than any she had ever seen. She could almost see the waves forming into shapes of giant beasts that roared and slashed at the cliffs below.

Macha noted that the fairy was keeping a close watch on her and wasn't surprised that Rohan was as well. She could also feel Angus watching her as well, but she wasn't certain if it was to make sure that she didn't attack Rohan or if it was for another reason.

Macha was uncertain for Angus' feelings towards her. He did seem to care for her and he especially placed great trust in her believing that she would adhere to the truce. Macha shook her head to clear her thoughts before her mind went to places that she had no intention of discovering. She looked up to see dark clouds swirling like the ocean's waves.

A lightning bolt flashed in the sky before Macha causing her to close her eyes against the bright white glare. When Macha was able to open her eyes, she looked behind her at Angus and Rohan. She saw a black aura of evil surrounding Rohan. She raised her staff ready to strike at the Mystic Knight of Fire whose gaze was focused on the sky.

Angus was also looking at the dark clouds before he brought his gaze back down. He saw that Macha had her staff raised and was heading for Rohan. "Macha, the truce!" Angus yelled as he stepped in the path of Macha's staff that was aimed for Rohan. The staff halted just before the weapon struck his head.

"Angus?" Macha asked confused as she blinked her eyes trying to clear the bothersome black cloud that she realized was swirling within her mind. She didn't notice that she had taken several steps away from Rohan and Angus.

A booming roar filled the air causing all of them to look up into the sky revealing that the sound had come from Tyrune. The black dragon turned in midair and went into a dive. Tyrune was several feet above them as he sent a stream of fire off to their right causing the ground to shake beneath them.

The three humans stumbled to regain their footing. Aideen kept close to Rohan, uncertain what she could do against the black dragon.

Once Macha was steady on her feet she shook her head, trying to brush away, the fog that she knew was affecting her in some way. She grabbed the Amulet of Life from around her neck and held it in her hand. She tried to use some of the magic that had been granted to her to clear away the fog, but she was unable to access the flow of magic from the amulet.

As the dragon made his next dive at them, Anian magically appeared on Tyrune's back carrying his dark sword that was casting a black light on the dragon's black scales.

The mist around Macha's vision suddenly became a wall making her unable to see Anian and Tyrune coming straight toward her.

"Macha! Watch out!" Angus yelled as he started toward her. Two bolts of lightning struck the ground one before the Mystic Knight of Earth sending him flying towards the edge of the cliff and one before the Mystic Knight of Fire sending him back from the cliff.

Anian reached out his hand and grabbed the Amulet of Life from Macha's hand.

Tyrune sent a stream of fire to the side of the cliff causing cracks and pieces to fall into the waves below. The ground shook and Angus tumbled toward the edge. Macha, who had been able to break through the wall that blocked her sight, leapt forward and grabbed Angus pulling him in her direction away from the edge of the cliff.

He landed several feet away from where Macha had been standing. Macha stumbled as the ground beneath her cracked and fell into the ocean. Macha spun around and her eyes lingered on Angus who had gotten back onto his feet. The Mystic Knight of Earth watched as Macha followed the rocks into the ocean below.

"Macha!" Angus said as he ran to the new edge of the cliff, gazing into the crashing waves below. Angus scanned the water praying that he would see a flash of silver hair. Angus didn't hear Aideen yelling for Rohan to call the Dragon of Dare. He also didn't he hear his friend call for Pyre or that the Mystic Knight of fire was using his mystical weapon to keep Tyrune away from the distraught Knight.

"Come, Angus, we can not stay here." Rohan said as he grabbed his friends' arm and led him toward where Pyre had landed. Rohan pulled Angus onto Pyre's back. Anian's laughter echoed in Angus' ears as Pyre lifted off of the ground sending a stream of fire at Tyrune. Angus' eyes never moved from where Macha had fallen into the water that crashed against the rocks.

* * *

"Father, Cathbad, we have the Cauldron of Heart." Deirdre said as she entered the throne room and pointed at the cauldron that Garrett had in his hands. Her smile became a frown when she didn't see Rohan.

"Where is Rohan?" Ivar asked even though he had a feeling where Rohan had gone.

King Conchobar raised his head. "Rohan has gone after Angus," Conchobar spoke calmly but his tone did not seem to have any affect on his daughter whose face had become pale and quickly become red.

"Father! Why has Rohan gone after Angus? Why did you two allow him to do such a foolish thing?" Deirdre said as began to pace anxiously and angrily.

Cathbad bowed his head toward the princess and serenely clasped his hands together. "Rohan's destiny is not controlled by either one of us but by the gods. He has chosen the path that leads to Angus' rescue and we have no judgment in it."

"That is just foolish! Both of you should never have let him go." Deirdre said as she stopped pacing and stood before her father. "I am going after Rohan and Angus." Deirdre said firmly she quickly turned away from her father and left the throne room.

King Conchobar could tell by his daughters' tone that she was not asking for his permission. Conchobar knew that he could not interfere with Deirdre's decision because she was a Knight and her heart would lead her down the path she was meant to tread. Even though he was her father, he wanted dearly to protect and fight for his daughter, but some fights she had to face without his aid.

Cathbad glanced at Conchobar understanding why the King hadn't protested against the Princess' actions.

Garrett looked slightly bewildered at the Druid and the King, wondering why neither of them had tried to stop Deirdre. Once he realized that they were going to allow Deirdre to do something reckless he ran after Deirdre.

None of them called after Garrett knowing full well that he would follow Deirdre and maybe it would be better for the Princess to have someone with her.

"Ivar, I wish for you to go to Tir Na Nog and retrieve the stone of spirit from King Fin Varra." King Conchobar commanded.

"I do not believe that Ivar needs to make that trip, King Conchobar for I have decided to come here." King Fin Varra's voice rang in the room.

Conchobar, Cathbad and Ivar looked around the room, wondering where Fin Varra's voice had come from.

The three men jumped from surprise as the Fairy King magically appeared on the table leaning on his staff. "Well, where are the other Mystic Knights?" Fin Varra asked as he looked at the only Mystic Knight in the room.

* * *

Deirdre had almost made it to the courtyard door when Garrett caught up to her.

"Deirdre. Deirdre!" Garrett shouted as he grabbed her arm.

Deirdre spun around and glared at Garrett. "Release me, Garrett. I have made my choice to help Rohan rescue Angus." Deirdre said as she tried to remove her arm from Garrett's grip but she was unable to do so.

"If you believe Rohan going after Angus is foolish, than you are a fool as well." Garrett said his eyes watching the anger in Deirdre's eyes rise.

"How dare you! You know as well as I do that Rohan is even in more danger than I am."

"We may all very well be in just as much danger as Rohan especially now that the pieces of the riddle are coming together. If you were to leave, that would mean Ivar and I would be the only ones left to defend the castle against an attack." Garrett said refusing to release Deirdre until he could talk some sense into her.

"You didn't really think about that when you decided to follow Ivar and me to retrieve the Cauldron of Heart, leaving Rohan here to defend the castle." Deirdre pointed out sharply.

Garrett sighed. "I believed that Rohan would remain at the castle, but apparently he decided that going to rescue Angus was far more important that protecting the people of Kells."

Before Deirdre could respond to Garrett, Ivar came running up to them. Deirdre was about to let Ivar know that she was indeed going after Rohan but something in her friend's face told her that she was not the reason he had chased after her and Garrett.

"Deirdre, Garrett. King Fin Varra is in the throne room and wishes to speak to all of us." Ivar spoke urgently wondering if his friends would return with him.

Garrett and Deirdre stared at Ivar for a few moments taking in the words that Ivar had just spoken. They both knew that if Fin Varra had come to Kells Castle than the news that the Fairy King had brought was far more important than their squabbling.

Garrett released Deirdre's arm. Garrett and Deirdre fell into step behind Ivar. The three Mystic Knights couldn't help but wonder why King Fin Varra had come to Kells and whether the dark clouds that had taken over the sky were some omen of evil coming to Kells.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review. Remember, reviews are always helpful and appreciated. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter (and for future chapters so I won't have to continue to write an apology).


	20. Chapter 20: Macha is Gone

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 20: Macha is Gone

King Fin Varra stood on the table as he waited for Ivar to bring his comrades back to the throne room. Fin Varra didn't know if his sudden appearance in the Castle of Kells was a bright idea or if it would turn out to be a foolhardy choice. All the Fairy King knew was that the darkness had already made its presence known and that time was running out.

He returned his attention to the throne room as the three Mystic Knights entered. While Ivar had gone after Deirdre and Garrett, the Fairy King had asked Cathbad to bring in the objects that they had already collected mentioned in the Scroll of Wisdom, the mirror, the Crystal of Sight, and the Cauldron of Heart. He could see in their faces that they all were weary and worried, but they still carried some hope that they would defeat any evil that threatened Kells.

The Fairy King cleared his throat when all eyes came to rest on him. "Draganta and the thief may not be here yet, but we shall begin anyway, there is much to talk about and we can not wait any longer."

Deirdre was about to ask Fin Varra how he knew that Rohan and Angus were coming to the castle, but Conchobar gave his daughter a look that commanded she remain silent.

King Fin Varra took a silent deep breath before he began telling all those before him what he knew.

"Many have searched for the dragon's black heart since the stories of a dark power surrounding the stone were well known by all people, long ago. There was a knight who had discovered a stone, known as the Stone of Spirit that could locate the dark dragon's heart that had been hidden from a dark sorcerer. The dragon's heart had been turned into stone so that the dragon's dark power could be wielded. Soon it was discovered that an ancient Druid had created obstacles to prevent the dragon's heart from being placed into the wrong hands. Besides the dragon's heart and the Stone of Spirit, few other objects were needed that would release an even greater power than from those two sources alone. Many years later, a powerful and good Druid learning of this had decided to prevent those who wanted this power from retrieving it, knowing quite well that it would cast the world into darkness. The Druid separated the objects that would be needed to bring forth this power and scattered them across the world. He maintained that if evil did try to bring all of the necessary pieces together, that he ensured that good would be able to protect it all."

"But now all of the missing pieces have been brought together on this island." Garrett said quietly.

King Fin Varra nodded his head. "Yes, but we have control over the majority of the magical objects that are needed."

"King Fin Varra, there is one piece from the Scroll of Wisdom that has not been solved and that is 'blood of legends.' What does it mean?" Deirdre asked.

King Fin Varra sighed softly. "I do not know the answer to that part of the riddle. There are several possibilities."

"Wait is the dragon's heart the stone that 'remains cold even in the summer sun?" Ivar asked.

Fin Varra nodded his head. "Yes, Ivar. They are one in the same. The dark dragon's heart is also known as the Sacred Stone by users of dark magic."

Cold laughter echoed in the throne room as Nemain appeared at the end of the room. Before anyone could speak, Nemain raised her hands in the air and motioned toward the table where the magical objects had been laid out by the Druid. The objects flew from the table and landed at Nemain's feet. The others in the room looked at Nemain with mild shock and surprise at the witch's appearance.

"Nemain?" Cathbad asked uncertainly as he began to prepare a protection spell.

"You are all fools," Nemain said her eyes glazed as she and the magical objects began to fade away with her.

"No!" Garrett yelled as he grabbed his Twin Timber Axes and leapt at the spot where Nemain and the magical objects had faded away. He stopped in his tracks and swiped at the air with his axes. As he turned around, he saw in turn that his surprise and fear was mirrored in everyone else in the room.

* * *

King Fin Varra and Cathbad were talking quietly together as the Mystic Knights and Conchobar remained silent. Each of them was processing what Fin Varra had told them. They became weary as they heard footsteps approach the room, but were relieved when familiar faces entered the room.

"Rohan!" Deirdre cried out as she rushed toward him and hugged him.

Rohan stared down at the red-haired princess in shock at her sudden affection towards him. He was certain that she would have scolded him but he was unable to think about it when everyone began to question what had happened. Angus spoke before Rohan could answer any of their questions.

"Macha…" Angus said somberly as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Macha is gone," Rohan said fiercely but soon regretted his tone as he saw that his best friend was heartbroken.

"What happened?" King Conchobar asked as he rose from his throne and stepped closer to the new arrivals.

"She sacrificed herself to save me, a mere thief," Angus said his dark eyes distant.

"Angus," Deirdre said softly as she walked over to her friend who didn't even feel her hand on his shoulder.

Ivar looked at Angus while Rohan quickly told them of what had occurred on the cliffs with Macha, Anian and the Dragon of Temra. The pain in his friend's was evident in his eyes as well as a fury that the Mystic Knight of Water knew would not be buried for long.

"Anian shall be stopped and the Sacred Stone destroyed," Angus said coldly as his eyes met with the Fairy King.

Fin Varra returned a look of deep concern and sympathy for the Mystic Knight, whom even though had irked the King quite a bit, was an ally and a friend.

"We must go to the Sacred Stone. Fin Varra, ye know where the Sacred Stone lies, don't you?" Angus asked his eyes never leaving the Fairy King's own.

King Fin Varra reluctantly nodded his head, knowing that he did not have a right to deter the Mystic Knights from this path. Destiny had grabbed onto each of them. He just certain what end that this path of destiny was going to be.

* * *

Torc searched the castle for Nemain. He had not seen her in several days nor had he heard anyone speak the sorceress' name. He knew that his command had been taken away from him and that Nemain no longer ruled Temra, but he didn't know what was to happen to Temra once Anian had accomplished what he had come to the island to do.

Torc growled softly as he passed two of his soldiers who did not acknowledge his presence. He didn't know how Anian took control of his soldiers and he hadn't heard what Anian had promised his soldiers but Torc knew that the man did not intend to give the soldiers of Temra anything.

Torc recalled the day that Anian had arrived Temra. The man was clever and . He had sensed that the man would betray his Queen, but she didn't believe that a simple man could thwart her. Somehow he did, using dark magic that was beyond Nemain's magic.

Torc stopped as he saw something move in the shadows. "Who is there?"

A figure walked toward Torc. Torc grabbed the hilt of his sword, uncertain whether he faced a friend or a foe. Perhaps, Anian had decided to be ride of him, but somehow Torc knew that Anian was going to be keeping the old warrior around, at least for a little while longer.

The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. "Nemain?" Torc asked his eyes gone wide as he stared at the sorceress. The old warrior was relieved that his Queen was alive but he was also curious as to where she had been.

Nemain's eyes were not the dark color that Torc had come to know so well, but they had become an icy blue. As she stepped further out of the shadows, Torc saw several objects floating in the air, following her which was a mirror, with a raven and a wolf at its corners, a small cauldron, a scroll and a stone. Torc realized that Nemain had Anian's Crystal of Sight cradled in her hands and it started to glow, casting its eerie light onto Nemain's face.

"I must go, Torc," Nemain said her voice sounding as though they stood within a cavernous room even though they were within a narrow hallway.

Torc quickly moved to the side to allow Nemain and the objects to go by him. His gaze never left the sorceress knowing that she was headed to Anian's chambers and knowing that Anian was now Nemain's Master, for within the sorceress' eyes was Anian's own.

* * *

Anian was in the dark room holding onto the obsidian stone that had been formed into a hawk. He knew his master would be pleased for Nemain had arrived at the castle moments before with the rest of the pieces needed to find the Sacred Stone and open the portal.

"The so-called sorceress has brought the mirror, the Crystal of Sight, the Scroll of Wisdom, the Stone of Spirit and the Cauldron of Heart to me." Anian said once his Master had been contacted.

"The Amulet of Life is needed as well, Anian, or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not, Master. I've obtained the Amulet of Life," Anian said with pride.

"How were you able to obtain the amulet, when Macha protects it?" Anian's Master asked wondering how Anian had obtained the amulet from the girl who was a clever and strong enemy.

"I took it from her and now she is dead," Anian said as he brought forth the Amulet of Life with his free hand and turned it around in his hand.

"Macha, is dead? Are you certain, Anian?" The voice asked with skepticism.

"Yes, Master. She saved the Mystic Knight of 'Dirt' which caused her own death." Anian could barely hold on to his excitement at Macha's death, but he was able to keep his composure before his Master.

Silence filled the room causing Anian to believe that he had lost contact with his

Master, but the Master spoke once more.

"Tomorrow night as the moon turns red, you know what you need to do, Anian."

"Yes, Master." Anian watched as the obsidian stone returned to normal. He Anian held the obsidian stone in one hand and the Amulet of Life in the other imagining the power of the Sacred Stone flowing through him and only him.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. Thanks to all of those who have been reviewing this story so far and will continue to review. Thanks to the future reviewers as well.


	21. Chapter 21: The Sacred Stone

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Sacred Stone

The Dark Forest eerily echoed the sounds of the crickets and other nocturnal animals. The sun had already descended and the moon had risen, but it was hiding behind dark clouds so there was no natural light within the forest. A blue orb of light the size of an apple floated above a gloved hand. The blue light reflected off the face showing cold blue eyes and golden hair. Anian's face was calm and stony.

The oppressiveness of the forest did not affect him as he walked silently around the crooked trunks of the dark trees. His presence had an affect on the forest because wherever he walked, a respectful silence surrounded him.

He stepped into a clearing that seemed as though it was out of place within the Dark Forest. He lit the torches that had already been placed there centuries go with just a wave of his hand. The torches' light brushed against the trees and illuminated the perfectly round clearing. It was as though the trees dared not grow beyond the circle of torches.

His cold blue eyes lingered on the dark, cold stone that was in the center of the clearing.

His eyes flew up and to the right as the sound of branches breaking reached his ears. Into the light of the torches stepped Rohan wielding the Sword of Kells, and Garrett holding before him his Twin Timber Axes.

The two Mystic Knights sprinted toward Anian who remained completely still. Rohan raised his sword horizontally and brought forth the mystical fire.

Anian dodged Rohan's fire, spun around and kicked Garrett in the chest before Garrett could strike a blow. The Mystic Knight of Forest landed on his back, clutching his chest. A smile came to Anian's lips as he heard the cracking of bones breaking.

Rohan raised his sword into an arc and leapt forward bringing his sword to Anian's neck. "Now," Rohan yelled as he held his sword to Anian's throat.

A well-strung net fell from the branches above and onto Anian. Deirdre stepped forward with a pouch in her hand. She quickly reached into the pouch with her free hand and when her hand withdrew, she threw silver dust over Anian. The dust, created by the Druid and the Fairy King, glowed for a few seconds as it magically enforced the net that held Anian.

Angus and Ivar stepped out into the clearing, their mystical weapons in their hands. Ivar was casting a wary glance around the clearing while Angus' black eyes remained solely on Anian.

Anian smiled through the holes of the net.

"Why are you smiling Anian? You have failed," Rohan said trying to hide the nervousness he felt.

"Ah, Mystic Knight of Fire, I have not finished yet. Did you really believe that I would not have foreseen your lame attempt to trap me?" Anian's voice echoed in the clearing.

Anian began to shimmer and the image began to change into another. Rohan stared at Torc whose eyes were a cold blue that were empty.

Suddenly, from behind a thick, twisted tree came Nemain, her eyes the same as Torc's, brandishing a sword at Rohan. Rohan brought his blade up and was barely able to deflect the strong blow. Nemain took her right hand off of the sword and brought forth a ball of energy that she sent right into Rohan's chest. Rohan flew and crashed against into the trees.

A cold wind rose as Deirdre and Ivar went to Rohan's aid, while Garrett and Angus went to attack Nemain. Before they could reach the ones they were after, they were stopped by thick vines that encircled their legs and arms, forcing them to drop their mystical weapons. The vines pulled the Mystic Knights back until they slammed into the trees, holding them securely against the twisted trunks.

The net that held Torc rose into the air and it was flung to the feet of the Mystic Knights.

Anian appeared before them was he surveyed his prisoners who struggled against the thick vines. Shock and anger reflected in each of the Mystic Knights' eyes as they watched Anian casually approach them.

"Murderer!" Angus yelled as he struggled furiously against his vines wishing he could wrap his hands around Anian's throat.

Anian stepped up to Angus and raised his obsidian sword the point pricking the neck of Angus skin, drawing some of the Mystic Knight's blood.

"Ah, Mystic Knight of 'Dirt', wasn't it you who caused Macha's death and therefore should be branded murderer? She saved your pathetic life, for a little longer anyway," Anian said drawing a thin line of blood to Angus' ear, but not cutting too deeply to kill the Knight.

Anian smiled as Angus continued to struggle. Anian turned his back to the Mystic Knights and walked to the Sacred Stone. He waved his hand silently commanding Torc and Nemain to stand on either side of the trapped Mystic Knights.

Anian reached into his pouch and brought forth the Crystal of Sight. He raised the Crystal in his hand and it began to glow a crimson red. The dark clouds opened to reveal a red full moon in the sky.

The Crystal of Sight glowed and the mirror, the Cauldron of Heart, the Scroll of Wisdom, the Stone of Spirit and an obsidian dagger with dried blood appeared on the ground before Anian.

Anian bent over, grabbed the obsidian blade, and turned to look at Rohan. "I could not have done this without your blood, Draganta." Anian smiled wickedly at him before he turned back to scrape the dried blood into the Cauldron of Heart. He dropped the Stone of Spirit into the cauldron and placed the cauldron on top of the Sacred Stone.

The Crystal of Sight floated in front of the mirror. Then the Scroll of Wisdom rose from the ground and floated before the Crystal of Sight. As the scroll opened, light shot from the mirror through the Crystal of Sight and onto the scroll. The words on the Scroll faded and new ones appeared.

Anian reached into the pouch once more and brought out the Amulet of Life. He raised the amulet before him and began to recite the ancient words on the scroll. Once he had finished he spread his arms out and waited for the power that would be bestowed on him.

It was quiet for several moments, before Anian brought his arms down. The Mystic Knights all waited breathlessly as they watched Anian.

He spun around and faced the Mystic Knights, anger reflecting in his cold eyes. "Everything I have done was correct. You pathetic Mystic Knights have done something to ruin the ritual!"

Anian's anger sprung forth at the failed attempt to bring forth the power that he deserved. Anian stepped toward the Mystic Knights, the Amulet of Life glowing blood red in his hand.

A sound reached Anian's ears and a blur came toward him from the trees to his right. An arrow struck his hand, causing the amulet to fall to the ground and the red glow to vanish. The sound of a bow releasing another arrow echoed in the clearing as it struck one of the vines that held Angus, releasing one of the Mystic Knight's hands.

Anian spun to his right, brandishing his sword as he gazed past the flickering light of the torches and into the darkness of the trees. He waited and watched as someone stepped out into light of the torches. A silver head of hair shone brightly, even with the weak glow of the torches.

"Macha," Angus whispered as the green-eyed girl walked toward Anian her staff in her hands, the long cloak that she wore went down to her ankles making it seem as she was floating.

Anian stared at Macha in shock, uncertain if she was indeed real or something the Mystic Knights had engineered to mess with him. "I do not know how you survived, Macha, but you will not survive this night for your death shall be done by my blade."

Macha stopped just a few steps away from Anian, her face covered with bruises and scratches. Her mouth was set in a determined line and her eyes shone with determination.

Anian growled as he leapt forward, sword raised into the air ready for a death strike. As he brought his blade down, Macha raised her staff horizontally readying herself for the impact of Anian's blade.

While Anian and Macha fought, Angus had reached the dagger that he had kept at his waist and was working on cutting through the thick vines that held him.

Anian and Macha fought viciously. Whenever one would strike, the other would deflect the attack. They circled each other, lashing out with their weapons and their limbs, trying to disarm or hurt the other.

The Mystic Knights watched helplessly as the fighting intensified. Ivar was the first to notice that Macha's cloak was beginning to be stained with blood on her right side above her hip, but he knew that Anian had not touched Macha with his sword.

Anian noticed that Macha was losing strength and her agility. Anian feinted to the left and when Macha fell for it, he kicked her right leg, causing her to fall. Anian grabbed the staff from Macha's hand and slammed the end of her staff into her chest.

Macha tried to scream in pain as several ribs broke but the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Macha looked up at Anian, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to take a breath and block out the pain. "The vision of Draganta becoming evil that Fedelma had was a ploy, wasn't it Anian?" Macha asked as she took in a sharp breath.

"Yes, it was the perfect ruse to keep you distracted," he explained as he gave Macha a knowing smile. "Besides, I do not know why you are asking me questions which you already know the answers to. You should also know that your attempt to stop me is pointless."

Anian looked from Macha to the Mystic Knights, only Angus and Rohan were free, working on cutting the vines that held their friends. Torc and Nemain had both been knocked unconscious sometime during the fight between Anian and Macha. "I know now what went wrong with the ritual. I can not believe that I missed something important."

A vine with thorns struck out and cut each of the Knights in various places. The vine receded to the Sacred Stone as the blood of each member of the Mystic Knights dripped into the cauldron. "Anian turned to look at Macha. "In the riddle, it said 'blood of _legends_'."

A black hole opened behind the Sacred Stone and a dark tendril of mist slithered out. The mist latched itself onto Anian causing him to shudder in pain and excitement as the dark power began to fill him.

Macha quickly looked around, trying to find the amulet, knowing that Anian would need it to gain all of the power that the Sacred Stone offered.

Angus headed toward Macha, leaving Rohan and Ivar to free Deirdre and Garrett. When he was just a few steps away from her, black lightning shot out from Anian's outstretched hands and created a circle around him, Macha and Angus.

Macha and Angus watched, as the lightning became mist trapping them and Anian in a sphere. The other Mystic Knights pounded on the sphere using their mystical weapons but they could not break through.

"Angus, get the amulet, quickly," Macha yelled as she pointed to the amulet only a few steps to his right.

Angus went to grab the amulet when Anian sent out a bolt of black lightning. Angus dropped to the ground and rolled, grabbing the amulet. He held it before him like a shield as he watched Anian, waiting for him to strike.

Anian smiled at Angus and then he turned indicated Macha with a nod of his head. "She is dying if you hadn't noticed. I can save her life, Angus; all you have to do is give me your armor and the Amulet of Life." Anian held out his hand, his cold, dark eyes staring into Angus' dark ones.

"Angus, do not let him have your armor or the Amulet of Life," Macha yelled.

"Give me the amulet, Angus, if you wish for Macha to live." Anian said as he outstretched his hand.

Angus looked down at the amulet in his hand, wondering if Anian could save Macha. Angus shook his head, suddenly realizing that even if Anian could save her life, he would never do it. Angus looked up at Anian and smiled.

"No," Anian cried out as Angus tossed the amulet to Macha.

Macha grabbed the amulet before it hit the ground. "Angus, call upon your armor, now!"

"Earth beneath me," Angus yelled, calling forth his armor.

The Amulet of Life shone brightly and cast its light and magic on Angus and his armor. Angus' armor glowed as Macha increased his power ten fold.

He lifted his Terra Sling Mace and focused all of the power in it, brought it down onto the Sacred Stone.

Anian screamed in anger and pain as he began to be pulled into the portal. He gathered some power in his hand and sent it at Macha.

Macha, unable to move was struck full force by the dark magic. Angus cried out to her as he ran to her side, taking his armor off as he went. He dropped to his knees at Macha's side.

The sphere dissipated and the other Mystic Knights rushed toward Angus and Macha, Ivar supporting Garrett along the way.

Macha turned her head and looked at Rohan, giving him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Rohan. I knew within my heart that something about the vision wasn't right.

"Why did you attack me on the cliff?" Rohan asked wanting to abate his curiosity and wondering if what Macha had said about her friend being given a false vision was true.

"Anian," Macha coughed, "he somehow made me see evil surrounding you, but thankfully Angus prevented me from striking a deathly blow."

"Macha," Angus said as he grabbed her hand, his eyes filling with tears.

Macha turned her head to face Angus and smiled. "I need to apologize to you as well, Angus. I know that I have caused you a great deal of pain, I know because I felt it as well. I am sorry, Angus." Macha's eyes fluttered and her breathing waned, until a final sigh escaped past her lips and her eyes closed.

Tears streamed down Deirdre's face remembering when Rohan was almost lost to her. Rohan wrapped his arms around the Princess as she buried her face in his chest. Sorrow and pain were on Ivar and Garrett's faces. Garrett began to feel a small jolt of jealously toward Deirdre and Rohan, but he stopped it for his friend Angus.

Angus' tears fell onto Macha's face as he bent over and gently kissed her forehead. So much had happened to him since Macha had arrived in Kells. He had learned that he could love someone and that someone could love him in return. He had also learned that with great love comes pain that tears at the heart and soul.

He squeezed the Amulet of Life that was in Macha's hand. He felt his hand becoming warm and then he looked as their hands began to glow. He felt such warmth spring from within his heart and he could feel it travel down his arm to his hand that held Macha's hand. The light became brighter as it went from the joined hands and traveled throughout Macha's body.

Macha's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp as life returned to her limbs, to her body and to her heart. The bruises and cuts on Macha's face faded away. She could feel her other injuries heal in an instant.

The Mystic Knights stared at Macha bewilderment and amazement on their faces. They didn't understand what had happened, but they knew that it was something wonderful.

She cautiously sat up, feeling Angus' hands supporting her as she rose. She looked at Garrett, who was leaning on Ivar for support. "Garrett, you should be healed as well." Light shot forth from amulet and engulfed Garrett, healing the wounds that he had received from Anian.

Macha turned to Angus and smiled. "I do not know how you were able to save my life, Angus, but I thank you with my heart. Macha learned forward and kissed Angus deeply.

She leaned back and looked into Angus eyes giving him a beautiful smile. "I believe we should return to Kells and tell the King and Cathbad the good news."

Angus smiled at Macha as he helped her to her feet. She stepped to Rohan and held out her hand. Rohan looked down at her hand and after a moment, he grabbed it, nodding his head.

"Where did Torc and Nemain go?" Garrett asked as he looked where he had last seen them.

"I'm certain they are on their way back to Temra, Anian was the only one destroyed by the Sacred Stone," Macha replied.

The Mystic Knights and Macha entered the Dark Forest, the silver moon shining down, lighting their way home.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter was all right, there was a lot happening. I hope that you all enjoyed it! One more chapter left to go. I hope you all will review.


	22. Chapter 22: An Ending and a Beginning

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: This chapter is a little short and probably a little boring, but it is the last chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 22: An Ending and a Beginning

It was midnight when the Mystic Knights and Macha had reached the castle of Kells. It had taken some time for the Mystic Knights to convince the guards that Macha did not intend to kill Rohan. Their arrival was announced to King Conchobar, King Fin Varra, Cathbad and Aideen before they entered the throne room.

The Mystic Knights and Macha quickly told Conchobar, Cathbad, Fin Varra and Aideen what had occurred.

The room was silent for several moments as they all thought about what would had happened if Anian had been able to gain the full power of the Sacred Stone. Mostly, they really didn't want to think about it.

Conchobar looked at Macha, understanding why she believed that she had to kill Rohan, but he did not yet fully trust her. Aideen on the other hand didn't understand, definitely did not trust Macha and was keeping a close eye on her.

"What are you going to do now, Macha?" Cathbad asked breaking the silence.

"I must return home and tell Fedelma what has happened," Macha replied casting an apologetic look at Angus whose jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"But, but Macha…" Angus sputtered as he looked at her, pain in his eyes.

Macha gave him a comforting half-smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I must return home, Angus. Besides, I shall return to Kells when I am able to."

Angus stammered as he tried to accept what Macha had said. Macha looked at him with her calm green eyes reassuring him that they would be together again.

"When do you leave?" Ivar asked.

"I leave in the morning," Macha replied.

Garrett was about to ask how Macha could have contacted a ship so quickly but decided it would be better not to ask. He turned his attention to Deirdre who seemed to be struggling with her thoughts. Garrett frowned when he recalled that Deirdre had held onto Rohan and the jolt of jealousy ripped through him but this time he could not brush it aside.

"That is only a few hours away. It is not enough time," Angus said as he focused on Macha, as though everyone else had physically left the room.

"Angus, there is plenty of time, thanks to you. If it hadn't been for you, darkness would have taken over the world and I would be dead." Macha placed her hand gently on Angus' cheek

Macha and Angus realized that they were not alone and Macha removed her hand.

"I suggest that we all get a few hours rest, then," Cathbad suggested and they all silently agreed with the Druid.

* * *

About an hour after Cathbad had suggested that they all rest, Garrett found Deirdre alone in the small library.

"Could you not sleep, Deirdre?" Garrett asked as he casually glanced at the scrolls and books in the room, but his focus was on her. He wanted to stare into her eyes and watch her mouth turn into one of her beautiful smiles, but he knew it would make it harder for what he was about to ask her.

"No, Garrett, I could not. Too much has happened tonight. I'm guessing that you haven't been able to sleep either?" Deirdre noticed that Garrett was avoiding her gaze and she wasn't certain if she wanted to know why.

"No, especially since I can hear Angus pacing in the next room," Garrett said halfheartedly as he continued to look around the room, avoiding Deirdre's gaze.

"It is to be expected. He has come to truly care for Macha and he had almost lost her," Deirdre said as she studied Garrett. "I know that is not the reason you are here."

Garrett sighed, still avoiding Deirdre's gaze as he gathered his thoughts together. "A lot has happened tonight that has had me thinking about many things. I have learned that life and love can be found and then lost, but I believe that it is unusual to be found again."

Garrett sighed and looked firmly at Deirdre. "Whom do you choose, Deirdre? Rohan or me?"

Deirdre remained silent and it was her turn to avoid Garrett's gaze. She had learned a lesson as well but she was not ready to share it with anyone else.

Garrett sighed and nodded his head. "I am tired of trying to fight for you Deirdre and I was hoping you were going to make a choice. I'll give you a little more time, but you must decide soon."

Deirdre watched silently as Garrett walked away from her, uncertainty reflecting in her face and eyes. She didn't know whether to accept a love that was bound by duty or to accept a love that was a deep and meaningful love.

* * *

Once the sun had risen, and Macha was ready, the Mystic Knights escorted Macha to her ship. Angus had walked beside Macha, silent the entire time. He would occasionally glance at her but she would be staring solemnly ahead, lost in her own thoughts and world.

"It is a pleasure to have met all of you. I apologize, once more for the aggressiveness that I had toward all of you, especially you Rohan," Macha said as she bowed her head.

"It is all right, Anian was quite the trickster and we all were fooled," Rohan said as he stepped up to Macha and clasped her hand.

Rohan stepped back and Ivar stepped forward, giving Macha a polite nod of his head.

"It was an honor Macha, especially the skills that you have passed on to us, even though I believe you have much more that you can teach us. There is also much we may be able to teach you. Take care, Macha and have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Ivar. I agree that there is quite a bit of knowledge that can be shared among us."

Garrett's eyes locked with Macha as he nodded his head tartly. "You fight well and are quite the warrior, but as you said, there are many lessons that will be learned and taught when you return. Especially, the lesson I will teach about me being a far skilled warrior than you."

The other Mystic Knights rolled their eyes but quickly looked at Macha, curious at her response to Garrett's arrogance.

Macha smiled at Garrett. "We shall see, Prince Garrett, when the time is right."

Macha turned her attention to Deirdre knowing that the princess was next. Deirdre ignored Macha's gaze and then she sighed. "I shall miss you as well, Macha. I do enjoy have another woman around that I can speak with. Travel safely."

"Thank you, Deirdre," Macha said as she turned to Angus who was staring at the ground.

Rohan cleared his throat and indicated to Deirdre, Ivar and Garrett that they should leave. They silently agreed and told Macha and Angus that they were going to head back to the castle, having various errands that they each needed to do.

Once the others were far enough away were they wouldn't hear Macha and Angus, Angus leaned forward and kissed Macha. They separated with pain and sadness mirrored in the other's eyes.

"I shall miss you, Angus."

"I could go with ye," Angus said his eyes lighting up boyishly.

Macha brushed his cheek gently with her hand. "No, Angus, you must remain here. You will be needed if Nemain tries to take over Kells." Macha raised her hand, silencing Angus before he protested. "It is true that she may not try for a little while, but I assure you she will."

Angus nodded his head, knowing that she was right. "I will miss ye as well, Macha."

Macha turned, to face the two who had brought a rowboat to the beach to take her to her ship. "Goodbye, Angus," Macha whispered so only he could hear.

"I shall see ye again, Macha, so I offer no goodbye," Angus said as he watched Macha walk down to the beach and get into the rowboat.

Angus sighed as he watched the ship with Macha on it sail away. He looked down at his hands, revealing the Crystal of Sight that he had slyly pulled out of his pocket when Macha had said goodbye. Macha had given Angus the Crystal of Sight just after they had been sent to get some sleep.

He spoke a few words to the crystal and an image of Macha appeared her hair whipping behind her. Angus smiled as he watched Macha enjoying the wind and the sea. He could not wait until she returned, but until then, he would check up on her every now and again.

The image faded and Angus returned the Crystal of Sight to his pocket. He turned and ran to catch up to his friends, whistling as he went.

* * *

Nemain cautiously entered Anian's chambers. She shivered uncontrollably, still sensing the remaining presence of Anian. She forced herself to stop shivering, knowing that Anian wasn't hiding in one of the dark corners or anywhere in fact. She knew that Anian was gone for good.

She wasn't completely certain why she had decided to explore Anian's former chambers, but it seemed plausible that he may have left behind something important.

Nemain searched the first room, warily because she was not certain if Anian had left a trap so, no one could discover his secrets. She was rather disappointed that she hadn't found anything in the large room that was useful so she went into the small room.

The small room was dark and dank. Nemain knew that Anian had been pleased with the conditions of the room since she had sensed it when had taken control over her. She shivered and rubbed her arms, as though she felt the familiar crawling of spiders on her skin that would occur before he would take control of her.

She shook her head, reminding herself that Anian was gone and he didn't pose a threat. She looked around and spotted a few objects on the table, in which on of them was a stone that was in the shape of a hawk.

Nemain stared curiously at the stone and picked up, looking at it closely. The stone began to glow and a warning filled Nemain. She tried to drop the glowing stone that was now a blood red, but she was unable to move.

A deep voice spoke from the hawk stone, "you belong to me, sorceress, do not think you can escape from me."

Nemain's eyes glowed red and then turned pitch black as the hawk stone returned to normal. "I shall return," she said in a voice that was deep, filled with evil, and certainly not her own.

* * *

guardianM3: Ah, the "Sacred Stone" is now complete, but wait the tale doesn't seem to be over yet! I have already begun planning the next story and I hope to have it posted up in a little while, especially since I need to work on another fanfiction at the same time. I don't have a title yet, so just keep an eye out. Please review so it will help give me the extra motivation I need to continue. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed for this story, I appreciate it.


End file.
